PRÆY
by Seh'razat
Summary: [LevixLectora] Deserté del gueto de Liberio a los quince años de edad, siendo perseguida hasta los confines de Paradis. Desde que tengo memoria, Remo estuvo conmigo. Me enseñó a tener cuidado. A ser fuerte. A no confiar en los eldianos que vivían entre murallas. Siempre le he hecho caso a Remo. Siempre. Pero… ahora pienso más. No sé si tiene razón todo el tiempo (En edición).
1. Prólogo

**Author's note:**

ㅤ

Salut, ça va ?ㅤ🌹ㅤGracias por haberte pasado por aquí. Me presento, me llamo Şeh'razat. Soy un pseudo-escritor. Me gustan las novelas referentes a la guerra mundial, así que de ahí surgió PRÆY. No es ni será mi mejor obra, pero, ojalá y sea de su gusto. Tenía hartas ganas de escribir con éste tipo de temas. Nevertheless, no quiero responder las molestias que puedan ocasionar mis escritos, pero aunque me pese, el lector tendrá que darse siempre por satisfecho. So, peleémonos a gusto por PM. Ciao, ciao ! ❤

_"Escribir es una manera de estar en otra parte"._

ㅤ

* * *

**Edición****: ****(29/Abril/2019).**

* * *

ㅤㅤㅤ

ㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤ**S****hingeki no Kyojin (進撃の巨人)** y sus personajes pertenecen a **Hajime Isayama.  
**ㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤPor el contrario, **PRÆY** y cualquier otro personaje ajeno son de mi propiedad.

ㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤ**Disclaimer/Advertencia.** At your own risk!

ㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤ・**ㅤContenido explícito (Abarca: violento, gráfico, sexual,...).**

ㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤ・**ㅤAlerta de _Spoiler_. **

ㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤ・**ㅤOOC (Out of character).**

ㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤ・**ㅤSlow burn*.**

ㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤ・ㅤ**"_._._._._" (Nombre de lectora). **

ㅤ

* * *

.

.

.

Prólogo.

_fall yet again_

.

.

.

* * *

ㅤ

ㅤ

ㅤ

ㅤ

ㅤ

**"La muerte es un proceso que ocurre en seres vivos, se inicia cuando los cambios son irreversibles,**

**se caracteriza por la pérdida de la complejidad de su organización y por la disminución en el contenido de energía,**

**y termina cuando la diferencia de este contenido energético con el medio ambiente es cero".**

_El final de la vida_.

ㅤ

ㅤ

ㅤ

ㅤ

ㅤ

* * *

ㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤ

ㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤ

ㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤ

ㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤ"_¿Por qué te asustas, [inaudible]?_

ㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤ_No tienes derecho a perder tu aplomo y tener miedo. _

ㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤ_Tú y sólo tú eres responsable del [inaudible] que has provocado._

ㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤ_Estás aquí voluntariamente, no lo olvides. Nadie te ha obligado a [inaudible]. _

ㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤ_Has aceptado el compromiso de cumplir con [inaudible], _

ㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤ_y has cobrado una fuerte suma por ello._

ㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤ_Apechuga las consecuencias._

ㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤ_Y sé valiente. "_

ㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤ

_Sentí un intenso dolor, como si unas manos enormes atenazaran y oprimieran todo mi cuerpo. Mis músculos se desgarraron, los huesos crujieron y rechinaron. El chasquido del hueso al romperse no había sido muy fuerte. Como ruido, apenas lo suficiente para abrirse paso como una flecha a través de la bruma roja; pero en vez de dejar entrar la luz del sol, ese ruido había dejado paso a las nubes oscuras del remordimiento y la vergüenza, del terror, de la angustiosa convulsión del espíritu. _

_La ira estremeció mi cuerpo. Ira por haber cedido la vida contra la bestia monumental que me sostenía. Y esa ira se transformó en un líquido espeso que rezumaba lentamente de la médula exprimida. Los pulmones se convirtieron en dos fuelles enloquecidos; el corazón se aceleró igual que un motor al que aumentan de revoluciones. Y envió la oscura sangre efervescente a todos los terminales de mi cuerpo. Siento que estoy incubando una criatura deforme que busca desesperadamente el aire exterior._

_La idea de la muerte era algo que trascendía los límites de la imaginación.  
Y del dolor, hasta el momento de experimentarlo, tampoco tenía conciencia._

ㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤ

ㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤ_Mi organismo se negaba a _ㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤ_asimilar una muerte inminente. _

ㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤ_Pero estoy aterrada, _ㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤ_los dientes me castañetean sin parar.  
_ㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤ_En los oídos resonaba __todavía el tremendo contrapunto _

ㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤ_retumbante de ese ruido y  
olí mi propia orina que no había _ㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤ_podido controlar por el terror. _ㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤ  
_ㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤ_ㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤ_Siento ganas de llorar. _ㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤ_Pero, aunque llore, nadie vendrá a ayudarme. _ㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤ_Nadie..._ㅤㅤ

ㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤ_Deseé que alguien _ㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤ

ㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤ_estuviera _ㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤ  
ㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤ_removiendo cielo y tierra con _ㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤ_t__al de encontrarme._

ㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤ

_El verdugo movió sus ojos inyectados de rojo y me miró. Su mirada era acerada e inexpresiva, alrededor de la boca tenía adheridos pequeños jirones de carne pegajosa. Su cráneo se dobló hacia arriba y proyectó su mandíbula. La lengua, rojísima, asomaba entre los dientes como una llama temblorosa. Apestaba a vísceras. El viento olía a sangre, soplaba muy fuerte pero las ramas de los pinos no se movían un ápice. _

_En ese instante descubrí que había unos cuervos asidos a las ramas. La silueta de las oscuras criaturas volando surcaron los cielos ennegrecidos. Entre la hierba florecían incontables flores blancas, azules y amarillas, y por todas partes se oían los lamentos y los aullidos de dolor. En algún sitio se estaba derramando sangre. Y hay muchísima sangre. Ante mis ojos, una hilera de dientes se recortaba nítidamente en una insania sonrisa. _

_El gigante movió sus labios con dificultad, cortando el aire con un maligno susurro sibilante:_

—_**...Aunque cam…biemos... de forma y a…pariencia...**_

_Más que hablar, expulsaba el aire seco que tenía en el fondo de la garganta en forma de palabras._

—_**La batalla… no terminará.**_

_Y los cuervos fueron cayendo a la tierra ensangrentada con estrépito. Suave, dulce, tibia, la canción volvía y se demoraba, hundiéndose conmigo en un sueño cada vez más profundo, donde el pensamiento se interrumpía y los rostros que aparecían en los sueños desaparecían en el olvido._

ㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤ

ㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤ_Entonces lo  
_ㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤ_entendí.  
_ㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤ_O lo intuí:_

ㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤ_En ese preciso momento _ㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤ  
ㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤ..._ansiaba la muerte._

ㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤ

* * *

.

_._

_._

(...)

.

.

.

* * *

ㅤ

Desperté presa de una gran agitación, aún tenía la sensación de seguir soñando. El cielo era de un penetrante azul y unas nubes blancas se difuminaban en lo alto del cielo como brochazos. Tardé un rato en comprender que había sido un sueño. No sólo era incapaz de mover el cuello: todo mi cuerpo entero estaba paralizado. No era entumecimiento. Simplemente no podía ejercer fuerza. Había perdido la coordinación entre la mente y los músculos, y éstos no obedecían. No podía mover los labios ni la lengua. Sólo mis párpados con largas pestañas se abrían y se cerraban en vez en cuando. Tenía una percepción distinta del viento al soplar, del ruido del agua al correr, de la luz que se cuela entre las nubes, de las tonalidades de las flores de temporada.

La lucidez regresó de golpe. Me quité casi a tirones la gabardina que había sido cuidadosamente arropada en mi cuerpo empapado en sudor.

Una corriente subterránea constante fluía entre mis pensamientos.

Tan pronto me incorporé, mis ojos se deslumbraron al ver un amplio pasto y doce o trece casas en ruinas. La hierba crecía por todas partes, algunas casas estaban completamente derruidas; algunas de ellas sólo quedaban en pie los pilares. Parecía una aldea abandonada entre campos. A lo lejos se veía un camino que discurría entre casas silenciosas, sin rastro de vida y un limitado rebaño de caballos pastando en un prado.

Pensé que si algún lugar había que debiera tener fantasmas, era aquí mismo.

Me dio la sensación de estar viviendo, yo sola, entre ruinas cuidadas con esmero.

¿Cuánto tiempo permanecí así? Estaba tan inmersa en aquel torrente imprevisto de imágenes sin sonidos que se reproducían en mi mente como un bucle de tiempo infinito —parecía una grieta que brota líquido entre los bloques una pared— que no me di cuenta de la sombra una persona cubriéndome la punta de mis botas de combate. Al levantar la mirada, me encontré con ojos oscuros.

—**Dormiste como un lirón.**

Al escuchar su voz, la duda que traslucía en mi rostro se disipó de golpe. La voz no había cambiado. Me impresionó al verlo, su aspecto habitual era el de un forajido de edad madura. Alto, fuerte y robusto, su rostro era intimidante y era cubierta casi por completo por una una barba grisácea y bastante espesa. La escasa superficie de piel que no quedaba oculta por la barba era atezada.

**— ¿Elías? —**pregunté entrecerrando los ojos.

El hombre hizo un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño. Me miró de arriba a abajo, como repasándome. Cuando volvió a levantar la mirada, dijo —más para sí mismo—:

—**Remo tenía razón. No estás en condiciones de seguir con el trayecto.**

— **...Jefe, ¿qué ha ocurrido? —**pregunté.

De pronto, la expresión de su rostro cambió. La severidad en su mirada se suavizó.

—**Caíste noqueada durante tu turno de vigía —**respondió.

Sobrevino un instante de silencio.

_«¿Estaba en guardia? No lo recuerdo...». _

No respondo. Inspiré aire y lo expulsé con un leve movimiento de hombros. Elías hizo una mueca y continuó:

—**Todo es normal. No te pasa nada fuera de lo ordinario —**me tranquilizó y relajé los músculos**—. Toma.**

Luego de rebuscar en su cintura, me entregó una cantimplora de aluminio. Tomé un sorbo de la poca agua tibia que resguardaba, aliviando la sequía en mi lengua y garganta. Al poco me atraganté y empecé a toser, poniéndome un poco colorada. Elías sólo me observó, su mirada amenazante emanaba un brillo diferente al habitual. Luego de tranquilizarme a bocanadas y secarme los labios con el dorso de la mano, abrí mis ojos.

Y entonces surgieron dos pupilas llenas de curiosidad a la expectativa de Elías.

Creí detectar un suspiro, o quizá un resoplido, de exhaustividad o de tristeza, o de ambas cosas a la vez.

—**Siento que he dormido mucho tiempo. ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Ha pasado algo? —**pregunté. Decidí no indagar en él**—. No llevo desvanecida aquí siglos. A lo mucho debió haber pasado unas horas desde que la conciencia abandonó mi cuerpo. **

—**Cuatro horas —**afirmó Elías, frunciendo un poco la boca antes de responder**—. No ha ocurrido nada especial. Este día se ha repetido lo mismo de siempre y de la misma forma. No nos hemos movido de Malbork.**

Echo un vistazo a la aldea silenciosa. Había recobrado mi conciencia, pero sentía que mi cabeza se había vaciado por completo. Como si hubiera regresado a este mundo como una hoja de papel en blanco. Ni siquiera recordaba cómo me llamaba. No podía acordarme de dónde vivía, de la cara de mis relativos, de cómo terminé despertando en una carreta, de nada. Ni siquiera era consciente que estaba temblando.

El hormigueo se extendió por mi cuello y las sienes; imaginé miles de pequeños insectos penetrando por mis oídos, miles de polillas hambrientas cavando túneles hasta el cerebro.

— **...No nos hemos movido de Malbork —**repito sus palabras como si estuviera sopesándolas sobre la palma de la mano.

Intento recomponerme a mí misma. Levanto con gran esfuerzo la mano izquierda e intento frotarme los ojos. Murmuro una maldición y gimo. Siento un dolor sordo en el hombro izquierdo. Junto con la percepción sensorial, el dolor ha vuelto a mi cuerpo. Es el mismo dolor que cuando chocas con fuerza contra algo. Me acaricio la zona por encima de la camisa con la mano derecha. Al parecer no hay herida, tampoco está hinchado.

_«Tal vez sea una contusión, pero... ¿sólo por haberme desmayado?»._

—**Las historias largas no me van: Deimos te tiró de la montura y acabas de comprobar que no fue buena idea caer colina abajo —**dijo Elías, interpretando mis movimientos**—. No sé qué diablos habrás hecho para hacer enojar a ese animal.**

—**Ni yo misma lo sé —**admití.

—**Ni siquiera tú lo sabes —**Elías exhaló con pesadez, poco a poco se agravaba su voz**—. Me imagino que tampoco sabías dónde estabas, Remo te ubicó a dos kilómetros al sur del campamento. **

— **¿Deimos regresó? ¿Está bien?**

—**Diría que el caballo es el menor de tus problemas.**

—**Pero —**repetí**—. ¿Deimos está bien?**

Elías asiente, malhumorado. Me permito respirar aliviada.

—**Sé que no hace falta recordarte que aquí afuera no es lugar para estar deambulando a tu gusto —**continúa el hombre**—, pero fueron dos malditos kilómetros. **

Arrugué el entrecejo y me limité a no contestarle mientras reflexionaba. Elías no era nada de mí, en un sentido sanguíneo. Mucho menos era mi padre, pero era lo más parecido a ello. Y como tal, le permitía tener el derecho de corregirme si era necesario.

Sin embargo, esta vez no lo sentía así. Durante un momento, la furia que emanaba del mayor fue tan grande que, literalmente, no pudo hablar. Podía sentir como la sangre le latía con fuerza en los oídos.

—**En realidad, no creo estar pidiéndote tanto —**Su voz era firme, cortante**—. No seas imprudente.**

Elías cesó su reprendimiento. Luego retornó su semblante hacía un punto vacío, hundido en sus propios pensamientos. Exhala algo parecido a un suspiro que llega a materializarse en palabras:

— **...En fin, lo importante es que aún sigues coleando.**

—**Perdón —**digo finalmente, desviando la mirada**—. No era mi intención preocuparlos.**

Desearía hacerle entender la gravedad de mi situación por la falta de memoria. Para conseguirlo tendré que ir de aquí para allá buscando los fragmentos de mi ser. Como si fuera reuniendo pacientemente, una tras otra, las piezas desordenadas de un puzzle.

_«No es la primera vez que me ocurre»_, pienso.

En el pasado, en algún otro lugar, ya he experimentado esta sensación.

¿Cuándo fue? Vuelvo atrás en mis recuerdos. Pero el frágil hilo se rompe enseguida.

—**Recupera fuerzas para la cena. Hasta entonces, tenemos que hablar de muchas cosas —**dictó el mayor mientras se vestía con la gabardina**—. Y no olvides agradecerle apropiadamente a Remo.**

—**Es lo menos que puedo hacer en mi condición, ¿no? —**hice el amago de sonreír mientras él se levantaba de la carreta, a su vez, echó una mirada furtiva por encima del hombro a la impenetrable alba que olía a césped y a madera recién cortada.

Como esperaba, Elías no regresó el gesto.

ㅤ

* * *

.

.

.

(...)

.

.

.

* * *

ㅤ

Duermo un rato, me despierto, vuelvo a dormirme, me despierto de nuevo. Esto se repite una y otra vez. Algo me incomoda, pero no sé si sea la carreta. Los golpes seguían retumbándome en los oídos, pero no eran más que los de mi corazón palpitante. Me remuevo entre las coberturas de lana y termino boca arriba. Hoy no hay luna. Gruesos nubarrones cubren el cielo, incluso es posible que más tarde empiece a lloviznar.

¿Qué debía de mirar en aquella soledad infinita del cosmos?

A veces las cosas simplemente se ponían inciertas y nebulosas durante un minuto y después se aclaraban... la mayoría de las veces, en realidad. Pasa cierto tiempo hasta que mis ojos se acostumbran a la oscuridad de Malbork.

Cuando arreciaba el viento, las nubes bajas y dispersas que había sobre las montañas flotaban como almas errantes que regresaran al presente desde tiempos remotos en busca de una memoria ya perdida. A veces caía una lluvia blanquecina como la nieve, que danzaba silenciosa a merced de las corrientes de aire. Casi siempre soplaba el viento y el frío del otoño se soportaba. Malbork se encontraba junto a un estrecho valle, en el que durante los veranos llovía sin parar a pesar de que un poco más allá estuviera despejado. El campamento estaba instalado en lo alto de la planicie, a un lado de la aldea abandonada, y desde la colina orientada al sudoeste se atisbaba el mar a lo lejos entre las cordilleras de montañas.

Elías no entendía el por qué mi tanto afán por ver el mar. Solía decirnos que desde aquella distancia, tan solo parecía un "trozo de plomo de color apagado". A Remo le resultaba indiferente. Yo prefería contemplar el océano que las montañas.

De hecho, me alegraba el corazón.

Saliéndome de mi propia cabeza, opté qué mejor debería estar con los demás. Sentada en la orilla de la carreta, ajusté las agujetas de mi botas y abroché el porta cuchillos de cuero en mi muslo. Saqué una navaja plegable de acerado filo. La usaba para despellejar animales, noto un gran peso cuando la sostengo sobre la palma de la mano, la hoja medirá unos doce centímetros. Elías debió de comprarla hace muchísimo tiempo atrás.

A lo lejos distinguí una tenue luz avanzando lentamente hacía mi locación.

Tras el candil había un muchacho trigueño de constitución alta, hombros y pecho ensanchados. Descubría en sus ojos azulinos la frialdad de los ojos de un lagarto, veía cómo reflejados en mi rostro se había vuelto más duro e inexpresivo. Su voz alcanza mis oídos:

—**No tenía intención de ir a buscarte —**declaró Remo. Ásperamente, se pasó la mano sobre los labios**—. Sí he hecho de chulo, ha sido únicamente para quedar bien con él.**

— **...Ya veo —**asentí, con tono neutral. Y por "él", imagino que hablaba de Elías**—. No quería causarte ningún problema.**

Remo torció una sonrisa con los ojos entrecerrados. Una que reflejaba la vergüenza y la repulsión.

—**Pobre criatura. Es que no querías ocasionar más problemas —**resumió secamente**—. ¡Cuánta consideración! Mira, se me salen las lágrimas.**

—**Lo digo en serio —**replico.

— **¿Es que no lo entiendes? —**masculló, con las mandíbulas fuertemente contraídas, los músculos de las mejillas destacados por la tensión**—. ¿Estás segura de que puedes darte el lujo de compadecerte de ti misma, _._._._._?**

_«...Está perdiendo la paciencia»_, pensé y me puse en ojo avizor.

Desde hacía tiempo Remo no me había tocado con enojo, pero en ese momento parecía bastante alterado como para no hacerlo.

— **¿Y qué pretendes? —**me enderecé, con intención de encararlo y troné los huesos de mis nudillos con un gesto altivo**—. Sinceramente, no sé qué cuentas tienes que ajustar conmigo ni a qué vienen tus provocaciones. Pero, desde luego, no creo que sea bueno dejar los problemas como están. **

Remo se acercó más, acribillándome con su mirada, e inconscientemente retrocedí, en guardia. Estaba mentalizada y preparada para otra de sus palizas imprevistas hasta que, de pronto, la expresión de su rostro cambió en un santiamén al analizar mi cara.

—**Te sangran los labios —**señaló él, con un tono curiosamente inexpresivo.

— **¿Qué?**

Me llevo la mano a la boca y di un pequeño respingo, dolorida. Al retirar el dedo, vi sangre. Tenía el labio inferior hinchado al doble de su tamaño y rastros de sangre seca en el mentón.

—**Has estado frotándote la boca —**señaló. Enarqué una ceja, confundida, ¿no me quería pegar hace unos momentos? Su voz me trajo al presente, sobresaltándome: **—Ese hábito tuyo me exaspera bastante. De hecho, ya hace tiempo que me estás causando molestias. **

—**A estas alturas, tengo la sensación de que es el único entretenimiento que puedo darme —**respondí, más relajada. Remo no se inmutó. Sólo entonces me aventuré a pregunar: **— ¿Se te perdió algo? Pareces más cabreado que de costumbre.**

—**No importa —**dijo él ásperamente**—. Hoy me he levantado con el pie izquierdo.**

Puse los ojos en blanco.

—**Yo diría que te has caído de la cama.**

Remo se limitó a gruñir. Reí un poco y me fijé en sus gestos.

Siempre me ha agradado el rostro de Remo. No era uno especialmente aniñado. Sus pómulos salientes daban una impresión de seriedad, tenía la nariz fina y un poco respingona. Pero en esos rasgos había algo que atrajo mi atención. Sus ojos eran como los de un gato salvaje, atentos y desafiantes.

Sin embargo, a través de él, un fantasma cobraba vida. Tan lejano como un recuerdo difuso.

Parpadee, bajé la vista y encogí mis hombros.

—**Me recuerdas a un chico de catorce años a quien yo conocía. **

El de tez trigueña no logra pronunciar palabra, hasta yo misma me sorprendí comentando aquello. Quise retractar mi comentario y restarle importancia, pero después Remo preguntó, en una voz pequeña:

— **¿Se parecía a mí?**

Asiento con un único y claro movimiento de cabeza. Cierro los ojos. Remo se queda contemplando mis párpados cerrados. Como sí a través de ellos pudiera ver las tinieblas que estoy contemplando. Extrañas figuras se dibujan en la oscuridad. Emergen y desaparecen. Luego abro los ojos:

—**Tú eres más alto y más fuerte. Pero si, en algo te pareces.**

No me responde y lo miro con aire de extrañeza. Algo lo llevó a detenerse, sin que durante un momento supiera bien que. Me quedé quieta, como esperando a que pase algo especial. Una especie de curiosidad morbosa me había atraído.

—**En definitiva, tu vagabundeo no había sido sin rumbo… —**murmura para sí mismo. Y, como si quisiera aludir al paso del tiempo, permanece unos instantes en silencio. Se echa un poco para atrás para leer la expresión en mi cara antes de echar a andar regresando de donde vino**—. Elías quiere que vengas a cenar con nosotros. Yo no tengo ninguna obligación contigo. Haz lo que quieras. **

Emití un ruido estrangulado que pretendía ser la palabra sí.

Suspiré cuando se fue, silenciosamente, y mi cuerpo se aflojó sobre la carreta como si de pronto se hubiera quedado sin músculos. Y no odiaba a Remo Majorek, de eso estaba segura. Pero no lo comprendía. En absolutamente nada. Tampoco a Elías.

_«¿Por qué actúan de forma tan extraña?»_, pienso.

Hubiera querido decir algo. Pero no me atreví y me quedé allí plantada, mirándolo irse mientras la oscuridad me envolvía entre sus brazos.

ㅤ

* * *

.

.

.

(...)

.

.

.

* * *

ㅤ

Quemaron la leña que hace días había cortado en el cauce de un río seco que discurría a lo largo del valle. Remo había reunido palos, paja y hojas secas, las esparció en abundancia por encima de un círculo de piedras y le prendió fuego con un encendedor que Elías le prestó. De pie junto a la hoguera, los tres contemplamos en silencio cómo las llamas iban devorando, hoja tras hoja, las pequeñas ramas crujientes. Las cuales yacían bajo un recipiente cerrado. Apenas había viento. La columna de humo se alzaba recta hacia el cielo oscurecido y se disipaba, sin un sonido, entre las nubes bajas de color gris que lo cubrían.

No parecía que fuera a llover pronto.

De en vez en cuando, un pajarillo se posaba en las ramas para enseguida alzar el vuelo. Entonces las ramas se estremecían suavemente, como un corazón turbado, y al poco rato volvían a aquietarse.

Como queriendo decirme algo.

—**Ve abriendo el apetito. ¿Te gusta el conejo, niña? —**me preguntó Elías, rompiendo el silencio. Sonrío un poco, él nunca ha sido un hombre de dos palabras**—. No hay nada como un buen estofado de conejo cuando hace frío, acompañado con un poco de verduras también.**

— **¡Me encanta! —**contesto inmediatamente, jamás lo había comido.

—**Estaba seguro. El conejo es bueno para el estómago; es una carne sin pleitos —**respondió el mayor solemnemente y siguió prestando atención al recipiente. La caldera era vieja, estropeada, con pegotes de grasa, pero que todavía funcionaba.

Aparté los ojos de la ancha espalda del veterano para mirar a Remo. ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado ahí sentado, mientras fingía leer a su vez un libro, pero en realidad estaba mirando por encima de él a Elías? Había visto una extraña amalgama de las maneras que tenían él y Elías de mirarse.

Sometimiento.

Tenía una sensación extrañísima, como si entre los dos hubiera pasado algo que no había terminado de entender.

—**La carne de conejo no me gusta —**declaró Remo, frunciendo la nariz.

—**Bueno, pues aquí la comerás hasta que te parezca una delicia —**Elías se volvió a Remo, mirándolo desafiante**—. No tienes elección. Dejarás tu plato limpio.**

—**No empezaré lo que no voy a poder terminar —**respondió el muchacho, parecía que toda la conversación lo cansaba.

Y en inconsciente imitación mía, se frotó los labios con la mano izquierda y nos dio la espalda.

—**Su opinión no me sorprende. No es forma de comportarse —**dijo Elías a nadie específicamente, pero su voz sonaba espantosamente fría**—. En fin, no insisto. **

A sus espaldas, la caldera se sacudía: emitiendo una especie de gruñido sibilante.

Más tarde, cuando ya había dado las dos de la mañana, los temas de conversación se habían agotado y el silencio reinó alrededor de la fogata. Remo se encontraba hecho un ovillo junto al fuego, abstraído en su libro de lectura. Cualquier otro día habrían dado por concluída la jornada y dos de nosotros tres se habrían preparado para acostarse mientras el otro hace de vigía. Teníamos la costumbre de levantarnos temprano.

Pero seguía sentada con las piernas cruzadas sobre el tronco, inmersa en tratar de recordar un no-sé-qué de lo que era antes de despertar, porque parecía que sólo lo hacía pero en partes.

En mi conciencia reinaba la confusión absoluta, mientras que en el presente prevalecía una atmósfera de suficiencia beligerante.

Me quedé junto a Elías, mirando cómo oscilaba el pequeño resplandor de las brasas en el fuego. La mayor parte del tiempo hacía frío y lleno de corrientes de aire, pero el círculo alrededor de la fogata era de una tibieza agradable, que se hacía difícil abandonar.

—**Es hora de hablar con ustedes —**dijo el veterano sin dejar de mirar el fuego apagándose, como quien no quiere la cosa. Su agitación era visible en las brillantes manchas vítreas que le cubrían la cara y los repliegues de su cuello**—. Escuchen, hablemos dejando las molestias en paz. ¿Tienen prisa?**

—**No, qué va. A nosotros lo que nos sobra es el tiempo —**Remo puso una marca en el libro y se levantó.

—**Ya, ya —**intervine**—. ¿Qué sucede, Elías?**

—**Iré al grano —**empezó articular el mayor, en el mismo tono**—. Eran de suponer que llegaría en la próxima semana la siguiente operación de reasentamiento.**

Flotaba en el aire una especie de presentimiento inquietante. Elías se le sentía demasiado intranquilo desde temprano. Eso significaba que, por el momento, algo no estaba resultando según sus planes.

—**Quiero que me escuchen con atención.**

En ese momento, Elías había vuelto a cerrar los ojos y suspiró entre sus labios resecos:

—**Divisé al sureste residuos de un campamento militar marleyano. Las cenizas se veían todavía calientes. Deben irse inmediatamente: esta misma noche. **

— **¿Irnos? ¿Hacia donde los titanes? ¿A sólo dos horas de estar bajo plena luz del día? —**bramó Remo al instante, deshaciéndose de su postura y adoptado una más agresiva, luego escupió con sarcasmo: **—Qué estupenda idea… desfilar al matadero. **

—**No se preocupen, está todo pensado —**dijo Elías sin perder la inquietante parsimonia en su tono de voz**—. No muy lejos hay un lugar seguro. **

— **¿No sería mejor que supiéramos las condiciones en las que estamos antes de aceptar tu plan? —**pregunto y lo miro con perplejidad**—. Tan repentino…**

—**Las reservas de comida se están agotando. No tenemos más que agua para tres días —**respondió Elías, sombrío**—. ...Y ellos lo saben. Nos atacarán cuando estemos vulnerables por desnutrición.**

—**Entonces redujamos nuestra comida dos al día, eso nos daría más tiempo, ¿no? —**pregunté, agarrándolo por su fornido brazo en una acción inconsciente. Como una hija ilusa buscando palabras esperanzadoras de los labios de su padre**—. Pensaremos en algo y saldremos de ésta, ¡cómo siempre lo hemos hecho en estas tierras!**

Pero Elías me miró con tristeza y vi en sus ojos un brillo de culpa cuando se zafó de mi mano.

—**Incluso racionadas, sólo durarán pocos días. ¿Y luego qué crees que vaya a pasar? —**Sus palabras me dejaron descorazonada**—. No los dejaré morir de hambre aquí. Y mucho menos dejarlos ser atrapados vivos por esos demonios. Para eso…**

— **...Te quedarás aquí —**finalizó Remo por él**—. Piensas quedarte para hacer de cebo mientras nosotros huímos.**

Sentí un mórbido escalofrío ante la idea.

—**Ese es el plan —**confirmó Elías, cabizbajo. Luego añadió: **—Llevaré veneno. Tampoco a mí me cogerán con vida. **

¿El suicidio? Durante un momento me pareció que mi vida entera se mostraba abierta ante esta decisión, no en un sentido complejo de entender, sino mi vida tal como era en este momento. Nada de esto me ha inquietado mucho. Ya sabíamos que los soldados marleyanos denotaban satisfacción por cazar desertores; no sólo querían acabar con sus víctimas, sino sobre todo humillarlas para demostrar hasta el último momento la supuesta infrahumanidad del que moría.

Supuse que nuestro equipo era un blanco adecuado.

ㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤ

ㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤ_Era así como íbamos a morir. _

ㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤ_Oía un sonoro llanto y sollozos convulsos. _ㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤ_Volví la cabeza y, a la luz cruel de las linternas, vi a nuestro padre de rodillas  
_ㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤ_sobre el pavimento mojado, _

ㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤ_sollozando y suplicando a los policías por nuestra vida.  
_ㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤ_Ocurriría en pocos segundos y  
_ㅤㅤ_luego quedaríamos tirados sobre la acera en un charco de sangre,  
_ㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤ_con el cráneo destrozado, hasta el día siguiente.  
_ㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤ_Sería entonces cuando se enteraran nuestra madre y  
_ㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤ_hermanos de lo que había ocurrido,  
_ㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤ_y vinieran desesperados a buscarnos._

ㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤ

Todos estos pensamientos llegaron a mi cabeza de una forma rara, como si pertenecieran a otra persona.ㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤ

Miré por encima del hombro buscando los ojos de Remo: él estaba mirándolo expectante, en silencio. La cara de Remo daba la impresión de estar desmoronándose, cambiando, convirtiéndose en algo arruinado que dio paso a la cólera cuando se acercó a Elías. Sus ojos azules se resquebrajaban y gruñó:

—**Divagas como un demente… ¿Acaso sufres de fiebre encefálica? —**inquirió, inclinándose para escrutar al mayor con mirada acusativa**—. Elías, tú nos convertiste en desertores desde el momento en que, prácticamente, nos raptaste de Liberio. ¿Esperas que nos adaptemos a la mierda que estés haciendo? Nos has condenado también a nosotros. **

—**Sin embargo, tienen alternativa —**interrumpió Elías y se enderezó, sobreponiéndose ante Remo**—. Les quedan dos posibilidades: quédense y juntos moriremos lentamente de inanición o hagan frente al peligro y salgan trotando en sus caballos hasta llegar a la sociedad amurallada.**

En mi corazón destrozado, imaginé que Elías optaba por darlo todo para que lo segundo se cumpliera. El mundo no se pone de patas arriba tan fácilmente, los que están patas arriba son las personas.

—**Yo tomo mis propias decisiones —**susurró Remo.

—**Pero debes ocuparte de ****_._._._._**** —**sentenció Elías.

Quise decir algo, pero las palabras simplemente no salían de mi boca.

—**Así lo haré. **

—**Y con firmeza. **

—**Naturalmente. **

—**Un hermano que no puede encarrilar a otro, ¿puede considerarse como tal? Más aún sí no asume el cargo de responsabilidad en una operación de esta magnitud. Si... **

—**¡Ya dije que me ocuparé de ella! —**gritó súbitamente Remo, furioso.

El grito se había oído perfectamente en el intermedio de la noche y pareciera que todo sonido se extinguió de pronto a sus espaldas. Sentí como un fuego en toda la piel y tuve la absoluta seguridad de que esto ya lo había vivido antes.

—**Muy bien, por fin me obedecerás en algo en tu vida. Ya has tomado una decisión, sólo te falta llevarla a cabo —**sonríe levemente el barbón, achicando los ojos bajo sus párpados arrugados**—. ¿Ya no tienes nada más que decir? Bueno, será mejor que te vayas andando. Necesito hablar a solas con la niña. **

El chico encajó sus ojos azules en mi por un breve momento. Se pasó el dorso de su mano por los labios y sorpresivamente, acató la orden del veterano: retirándose hacia la penumbra.

Me miré los brazos, que a pesar de la cálida caricia de los restos calientes de la fogata seguían mostrando la carne titubeando. De pronto, me pregunté si era posible que haya un lugar donde no transcurriera el tiempo.

_«Pero, en este mundo, no existe ningún lugar así. Por eso vivo aquí». _

En un mundo donde las cosas no dejan de perderse, los sentimientos no dejan de cambiar, donde el tiempo transcurre sin pausa. Y, como si quisiera aludir al paso del tiempo, permanezco unos instantes en silencio. Era inevitable que hubiera problemas sí queríamos vivir en paz.

Elías posa con suavidad una mano sobre mi hombro, al instante espantando a los insectos que zumbaban en mi mente.

—**Sí te lo pidiera —**empezó a decir**—. ¿Morirías a mi lado?**

El veterano formuló la pregunta sin dejar que en su voz asomara compasión alguna, pero lo sentía vibrar por debajo de la epidermis. El apretón de sus dedos alrededor de mi hombro era fuerte y recio.

—**Ni hablar —**respondí con convicción, sin ápice de retrajo. Intento sonreír, pero sólo salió una mueca**—. Sí las cosas se ponen feas, huiré. Si quieres morirte, lo harás tú solo. **

La risa de Elías retumbó como un trueno. Me costaba hablar con el nudo que apretaba mi garganta.

—**Naturalmente —**dijo él, con satisfacción.

Con su pulgar me brindó tenues caricias en el extremo de mi clavícula. Sus ojos me ven como si fuese de su sangre. Mi mente y corazón ya se están desgarrando el uno con el otro. Y finalmente lo entiendo.

_«Quiero morirme con él»._

Elías se retiró en el acto y surgió una pequeña decepción.

_«Pero él no me crió de esa forma»._

—**Hueles como si fueras un leñador —**comenté**—. Vaya día hemos tenido.**

—**...Vaya día hemos tenido —**repitió el más alto. Elías extendió el brazo para mostrarme las picaduras de insectos y los raspones a medio cicatrizar—**. Entre los condenados mosquitos y los malditos arbustos espinosos me han destrozado los brazos. **

Estuve un momento callada y luego pregunté, casi tímida:

— **¿Algún día pronto terminará toda esta masacre? **

El hombre me miró para ver si esperaba una respuesta sincera, o simplemente una que dejara esperanzas.

—**No —**dijo—**, sólo los optimistas incorregibles abrigan esa ilusión. Todavía no hay pruebas concluyentes, pero es lo que creo. **

Mi optimismo se manifestaba, tal vez de modo subconsciente, como oportunismo: una convicción profunda, contraria a toda lógica, de que aunque la guerra iba a llegar —eso estaba decidido desde hacía tiempo—, pero su estallido se retrasaría y se podría vivir en plenitud un poco más.

Después de todo, creía que la vida era buena.

—**Ojalá te equivoques —**susurré.

Durante un momento, los dos nos quedamos en silencio, escuchando los chillidos y corridas que se oían en las sombras.

—**...Mundo. **

— **¿Cómo? —**Me costó casi un esfuerzo físico regresar al presente.

En ese momento, Elías se sentó en el tronco como si le costara un esfuerzo. Repitió:

—**Deberías saber un poco más de qué va el mundo dentro de las murallas —**dijo**—. Si se quedan allí, estaré mucho más tranquilo, pero ten en cuenta que quizás, en función de cómo evolucionen las cosas, dentro de un tiempo deberán marcharse.**

Asentí.

—**Pero marca mis palabras, ****_._._._._**** —**Hizo una pausa**—. Se trata de tu vida entre las murallas. En cualquier caso, ni siquiera ha empezado. Básicamente, la única vía es hacer lo que tú creas correcto.**

El espectáculo era deslumbrante. La luna del final de verano, atrapada en los árboles de la ribera, pintaba a través del agua una senda de plata. En el silencio de la aldea abandonada, oía el débil gorgoteo espumoso del agua al verterse por las esclusas de algún embalse. Hablé con dureza:

—**Exacto. En definitiva, es mi vida.**

Y nadie me la arrebatará. Estaba acostumbrada a mantener a raya los malos pensamientos, sin embargo esta vez no podía hacer nada contra la sensación que se apoderó de mí con una fuerza tan salvaje.

—**De aquí en adelante, para poder sobrevivir tendrás que ser muy fuerte —**continuó.

— **¡Yo me esfuerzo todo lo que puedo! —**exclamé, determinada.

—**Sí, seguro que sí —**dijo Elías, notando cómo hablaba con más vivacidad que antes. No lo disgustó**—. Durante estos últimos años te has hecho muy fuerte. No es que no lo reconozca, ¿sabes? **

Me permito sonreír de manera altiva, algo somnolienta. De tarde en tarde, Elías raramente daba reconocimiento a mi esfuerzo, al igual que a Remo —para evitar ponernos competitivos, imaginé—, por lo que la satisfacción fue inevitable al oír esto salir de sus propios labios.

—**Sin embargo, sólo tienes quince años. Tu vida, en el mejor de los casos, no ha hecho más que empezar —**continuó el veterano**—. El mundo está lleno de cosas que todavía no has visto. Cosas que tú, ahora, ni siquiera puedes imaginar.**

Ahora estábamos sentados el uno junto al otro, como siempre. No hace falta decir que, cuando Remo está presente, ni se acerca. En verdad estaba exhausta. El sueño va a engullirme de un momento a otro.

Elías posa con suavidad una mano sobre mi hombro y me acerca a él. Cierro los ojos y siento cómo la tibieza de su gabardina me envuelve. Olvido cualquier otra cosa. Incluso del peligro inminente que nos acechaba. Me quedo en blanco.

—**Tú, ahora, tendrás que ser la chica de quince años más fuerte del mundo. Sólo así lograrás sobrevivir. Y, para ello, deberás comprender por ti misma lo que significa ser fuerte de verdad. ¿Entiendes? **

Me limito a permanecer callada y continúo con los ojos cerrados. Me gustaría hundirme poco a poco en el sueño sintiendo su ancha mano sobre mi hombro.

—_**Tú, ahora, pronto te convertirás en la chica de quince años más fuerte del mundo —**_me repite al oído en voz baja el desertor llamado Elías mientras me dispongo a dormir. Como si tatuara con tinta azul oscuro estas palabras en mi corazón.

Esa noche fue nuestra última cena juntos.

ㅤ

* * *

.

.

.

Fin del prólogo.

.

.

.

* * *

**Author's note:****  
**ㅤ**  
**

Espero haya valido la pena leerlo hasta acá.

**¿Review, favoritos?** _S'il vous plaît !_ㅤ❤ㅤ¡Me animaría mucho! ¡Espero leernos pronto!

ㅤ

***Slow burn: **_El término se refiere a fics donde los personajes de la pareja principal no empiezan juntos enseguida, al contrario, la relación se desarrolla lentamente._

ㅤ


	2. Acto I

**Author's note:**

**ㅤ**

Salut, ça va ?ㅤ🌹ㅤMe disculpo por este terrible abandono. He estado perdido. No he podido ponerme al corriente por ésta semana que presento exámenes mensuales, a la par de mis exámenes finales. Esta actualización ha sido tardía. Se me hace difícil avanzar, pero ahora, el siguiente capítulo vendrá dentro de muy poco: tenía como idea principal subir uno solo con un total de más de 12k de palabras; pero decidí dividirlo y subir la "primera parte" del primer acto. La segunda parte está casi por finalizar, ser revisada y publicada. Disculpen otra vez. Besitos, estudien, hidrátense. Ciao, ciao !

ㅤ

* * *

**Edición:** **(16/Mayo/2019).**

* * *

.

.

.

Acto I.

_in the choice_  
_between good and evil_

.

.

.

* * *

ㅤ

ㅤ

ㅤ

Intentaba encontrarle un sentido al caos de imágenes en mi subconsciente hasta que entonces, en la oscuridad, llegó un sonido que sabía que estaba mal. El ruido sordo de las pesados cascos resonaba desde algún punto del valle.

— **¡_._._._._! ¡_._._._._! —**siseó Remo con un susurro tan apremiante que penetró mis sueños.

Despertada de repente, sólo escuché la ansiedad en el tono de Remo y en un instante supe lo que significaba. No eran buenas noticias. Esos pocos momentos que tuve para aclarar mi cabeza me despabilé.

Adiviné que apenas eran pasadas las seis de la mañana, tal vez seis treinta ya. Pronto el tardío sol de octubre se levantaría sobre Malbork. El dolor en mi hombro me dificultó dormir como debí y me había dejado llevar por esos condenados recuerdos.

Sabía que la risa que surgía en mi interior estaba teñida de manera peligrosa con histeria.

_«Vístete»_, pensé.

_«Vístete y sal de aquí rápido»_.

Me puse la falda desgastada que había doblado sobre el respaldo de la carreta sólo unas horas antes, abotoné mi suéter tan rápido como pude para acelerar la partida antes de que los marleyanos tuvieran oportunidad de reconsiderar. Los soldados marleyanos seguían una política estricta de castigo colectivo: grupos enteros son ejecutados a tiros por las transgresiones de un solo miembro.

Bajé de la carreta caminando descalza en la fría y mojada mañana de otoño. Allá en las profundidades, bajo el herrumbroso amanecer de Malbork, surgen los ruidos del día en el campamento. A nadie le preocupaban las flores esa mañana y el campo estaba vacío. Colgué mi mochila previamente preparada en la montura de Deimos y me levanté la falda un poco más de lo normal, por si tenía que andar a caballo más rápido. En cuanto mis pies empujaron con fuerza los estribos, el trotón comenzó a moverse; dio vuelta al este, hacia el centro, en dirección al centro de Malbork.

Ni siquiera lo había notado hasta que Remo llegó corriendo sujetando las riendas de su respectivo caballo. Sólo nos habían dado unos minutos para vestirnos. Su cabello oscuro y corto estaba alborotado. Nuestro guardián ya estaba esperándonos al lado de su caballo y al verme me dio mis botas. No pensé en amarrarme los cordones.

Estaba concentrada en una sola cosa: permanecer calmada y mantener mi rostro inexpresivo, tranquilo.

Remo estaba sin afeitar, tenía profundas ojeras oscuras, como si no hubiera dormido en toda la noche, y aunque se mostraba impasible, había algo perturbante en su mirada.

Mientras tanto, Elías mantenía el rostro sereno y trabajaba veloz, pero por dentro pensaba que estaba conociendo la furiosa desesperación que siente un animal atrapado.

Formaba parte de una tríada que parecía no tener fin.

Pero, más que nada, estaba preocupada y asustada: preocupada porque nada nos confirmará un buena vida detrás de los muros y asustada por el bienestar de ellos dos.

—**Nada de caras tristes, niños —**dijo Elías tras un breve silencio. Al verme, extendió sus manos para agarrar las mías, no advertí los callos que tenía formado en sus dedos. Ahora estaba envejeciendo, pero conservaba sus ideales bastante claros**—. La guerra es dura, por supuesto, lo entienden. Cosas terribles pasarán. De llegar el momento, no podrán hacer nada por mí. Pero no importa, deben estar dispuestos a seguir peleando. **

Remo, ya montado en su caballo, asintió con fuerza. Al contrario de mí, que sólo aparté un poco la mirada.

Tuve que preguntarme a mí misma qué era lo que hacía, sí dejar atrás a Elías era la decisión correcta, sí algo bueno saldría de todo esto.

—**Quiero contarles todo, cómo ser autosuficientes, cómo pagar impuestos, cómo pelear, cómo enseñarles a disparar... —**susurró el mayor, sacándome de mis pensamientos. Acarició mis nudillos, como si la tibieza me diera seguridad**—. Cómo elegir al hombre correcto… Ojalá lo hubiera hecho antes. **

Las lágrimas no tardaron en resbalarse ardientes por mis mejillas y cayeron derramándose por la camiseta abotonada, empapándola, traspasando tibias hasta los pechos, y tuve la certeza de que Elías iba a suicidarse antes de ser atrapado con vida. La gente no regresaba del gueto de Liberio, donde los arrestados eran presa de unos interrogatorios devastadores. Posibles escenarios arrancaron como una cinta de película en mi mente, las imágenes cuadro por cuadro terminaron retorciéndome el alma.

—**Lo lamento muchísimo, Elías… **—empecé a balbucear**—. No puedo estar de acuerdo con esto sin sentir que soy una mala ahijada... **

Me sorprendí al verlo acariciándome el cuero cabelludo con su diestra de una forma un tanto borde, pero produciéndome una sensación afectiva y relajante que aminoró las lágrimas.

—**Siempre has sido más parecida a tu madre **—contestó Elías con una dolida sonrisa impotente, antes de sacarse del bolsillo de atrás del pantalón un pañuelo de seda y cubrir mi cabello—, ** impetuosamente idealista. **

_«Mi… ¿mamá?». _Apenas y mis dedos acariciaban el pañuelo.

—**No tardarán en volver, lo saben, ¿verdad? —**continuó, apartándose de mí y viendo con recelo a sus alrededores**—. Han ido a reunir a los demás soldados, y cuando vuelvan lo pasaremos mal. **

—**Deberíamos marcharnos —**dijo Remo, indiferente**. **

—**Sí, ha llegado la hora —**respondió Elías, acercándose al otro caballo y de imprevisto, dándole un golpe a la rodilla del chico, sobresaltando a Fobos y arrancándole a Remo una ola de improperios que en orden iban: "¿Qué te pasa? Maldita bestia, jodido viejo de…"**—. Vamos, bajen al río. Luego seguirán por la orilla... así será más fácil mantenerse juntos. Escúchense a sí mismos. Fíense de sus ojos y oídos. Y recuerden, **_**hagan lo que tengan que hacer para sobrevivir. **_

Iniciamos la marcha, con Remo a mi lado, y salimos de Malbork, bajando por la pendiente. Deimos relinchó y giró con fuerza hacia la derecha cuando lo dirigí al norte, cruzando el valle para llegar al arroyo seco y dejando atrás lo que fue Malbork.

La ruta más directa que nos llevaría hacia la primera muralla defensiva, entre las anchas avenidas de preguerra.

— **¡La supervivencia depende de la lucha! ¡Quien lucha por su vida tiene una oportunidad de salvarse! —**escuchamos el grito de Elías en la lejanía.

Remo y yo frenamos nuestros equinos tomando distancia, y volvimos nuestras miradas. Al fondo, una caravana empujada por cuatro caballos se acercaba con estrépito bajando el valle, hacia donde estaba Elías. Nuestros corazones se detuvieron, pero el estruendo en la voz del hombre nos trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

— **¡Levántate, pueblo, y lucha! —**gritó Elías, como poseído, como si no fuera consciente que detrás de él está su perdición**—. ¡Ni un solo eldiano más muerto en Liberio! **_**¡Arriba los traidores de la nación!**_

Retomamos el trote y no me permití mirar atrás, porque sabía que me traicionaría y terminaría echada a patadas por el viejo a como dé lugar.

Los gritos furiosos de Elías fueron desvaneciéndose en un zumbido a medida que nos alejábamos.

Y luego, el sonido de un solo disparo.

—**Maldito sea —**escuché el murmullo de Remo**—. Me ha pegado muy fuerte…**

Al voltear para verlo, su cabeza se sacudía involuntariamente como en un esfuerzo estéril por controlar la tormenta emocional y las lágrimas empezaron a desbordarse de sus párpados inferiores, mientras se masajeaba blandamente la rodilla.

ㅤ

* * *

.

.

.

(...)

.

.

.

* * *

ㅤ

El cielo enrojecía cuando dejamos los campos y nos internamos en el bosque. Manteniéndonos más o menos juntos, habíamos recorrido casi medio día por los campos, siguiendo siempre el curso del arroyo. Tenía la certeza de hallarnos lo bastante lejos de Malbork para estar a salvos, y mientras aguzaba el oído —no por primera vez— para intentar captar los sonidos de una posible persecución, advertí las oscuras masas de los árboles y el arroyo que desaparecía entre ellos.

Anteriormente, evitábamos los bosques tupidos, donde el suelo es umbrío, húmedo y carece de hierba, porque nos sentíamos amenazados por el monte bajo. A Remo no le gustaba el aspecto de los árboles. Pensé, no obstante, que sin duda los marleyanos se lo pensaría dos veces antes de seguirnos a un lugar como aquél, y quedarse junto al arroyo podía ser mucho más seguro que vagar de un lado a otro por los campos, arriesgándonos a acabar fuera del humilde mapa que había dibujado con anticipación. Decidí entrar en el bosque sin consultar a Remo, confiando en que él me seguiría.

—**Si no tropezamos con ningún problema y el arroyo nos lleva a través del bosque —**le expliqué a Remo**—, estaremos cerca de la muralla María y podremos buscar un sitio donde descansar un poco. **

Nosotros parecíamos llevarlo bastante bien, pero nuestros caballos, Deimos y Fobos, no aguantarían mucho más.

Para nosotros, todo lo desconocido era peligroso. La primera reacción es sobresaltarse, la segunda, escapar. Los sobresaltos eran continuos y finalmente quedamos exhaustos. Pero, ¿qué significaban aquellos sonidos y adónde podíamos correr en aquella espesura?

—**Creo que cuanto antes salgamos, mejor —**dijo Remo**—. No me gusta cómo pintan las cosas. **

Sentimos debilidad y, a las ocho y cuarto, nos detuvimos en un estrecho sendero bordeado de helechos y ramas secas para descansar. Montamos un campamento improvisado y amarramos a nuestros caballos al tronco de un roble seco. Preparamos la cena y una pequeña fogata. Remo, sin miramientos, me extendió un pequeño recipiente con puré de patatas y judías, y después se echó al hombro su hacha, diciendo que iría en busca de más leña para la fogata.

Le sugerí que mejor yo cortara la leña y él descansara, pero Remo negó firmemente con la cabeza. Entonces me fastidié:

—**Remo, ¿por qué no haces lo que te digo? Come algo, luego métete bajo los cobertores y duerme. Te encontrarás mucho mejor. **

—**Ya te he dicho que no quiero tener nada que ver con este lugar —**insistió él**—. Veré un rato los alrededores, mantente cerca de los caballos.**

Y se alejó entre entre una muralla de árboles no sin antes añadir que regresaría pronto. Asentí con algo de amargura y volví a sentarme al borde de una piedra mientras engullía mi ración de comida en silencio.

La llovizna de anoche había cesado por completo, pero debe de hacer poco que ha dejado de llover, porque todo el paisaje que se refleja en mis pupilas está teñido de negro y gotea sin cesar. Al este, en el cielo, flotan algunas nubes de contornos precisos. Están ribeteadas de un halo luminoso. La tonalidad de esa luz tiene algo de siniestro y, a la vez, de benévolo. Según el ángulo de visión, la impresión variaba a cada instante.

Me daba cuenta del paso del tiempo por el alargamiento de las sombras y por ese dejo oscuro que empezaba a teñir la luz del crepúsculo nublado.

Empecé a tararear por lo bajo: "_No le tengas miedo a la oscuridad… No le tengas miedo a la tormenta… No le tengas miedo a los monstruos… La noche terminará pronto…_".

De pronto, el bosque me pareció lleno de ruidos, tantos que disminuí los míos.

Olía a hojas húmedas, a musgo y a un extraño olor como metálico y el murmullo del agua se escuchaba por doquier. A la entrada del bosque el arroyo formaba un remanso que caía en una pequeña cascada, y el sonido resonaba entre los árboles como en una cueva. En las ramas altas se escuchaba el bullir de los pájaros, que se preparaban para dormir, y la brisa nocturna agitaba las hojas. Aquí y allá se escuchaba la caída de una rama muerta y los ecos de otros sonidos, siniestros y desconocidos, sonidos de movimiento.

La luna estaba baja y la luz, donde caía oblicuamente entre los árboles, parecía más espesa, más vieja y más amarilla.

Bajo la crepitación de la fogata, escuché un muy suave pisar.

—_**Verdammt noch mal***_** —**maldije en voz baja y busqué con desesperación mi cantimplora de aluminio: casi con dolor, vacié el resto de agua sobre el fuego que tanto Remo se esforzó en hacer para la cena, pero a oscuras tendré más ventaja de deshacerme de lo que sea que esté entre los árboles.

Palpé la madera, las astillas y demás, en el fuego para asegurarme que todo esté frío al tacto.

Crucé veloz atrás del campamento y me metí en unos matorrales, las espinas arañaron mis brazos en la penumbra. Extraje la navaja del porta cuchillos que ocultaba bajo la falda, filosa y preparada para la defensa, y aguardé en silencio con una mirada vigilante: como fugitiva. Ya familiarizada con esta sensación, agudicé los oídos.

Las pisadas avanzaban muy juntas. Su progreso fue haciéndose cada vez más lento. Seguí su curso y entre las ramas vi una sombra aproximándose al roble donde estaba amarrado Fobos, el caballo de Remo, quien nervioso no dejaba de agitar su cola y raspar la tierra con sus cascos, inquietando también a Deimos.

Sin esperar más movimientos de parte del desconocido, me lancé al sendero y corrí a por él.

En pocos segundos llegué al roble. Hice una breve pausa, miré alrededor. Ya no estaba y quedé desconcertada. Más allá, bajo la pálida luz de la luna, el sendero se veía también vacío y descendía suavemente por la colina hacia la profunda oscuridad de un seto de encinas.

A pesar del miedo y la tensión, sabía que era muy rápido: había cubierto la distancia como un relámpago.

Para cuando unas hojas cafés cayeron meciéndose con el viento, no tuve tiempo de mirar hacia arriba.

Ya estaba tendida en el suelo, sucia de judías y de puré de patatas. Sentí su peso inmovilizarme la parte baja de mi cuerpo; sus rodillas se clavaron en mis brazos a los costados, intenté forcejear con las piernas, pero fue inútil. Un puño envuelto en mi muñeca que sostenía la navaja entre mis dedos.

—**Mierda… Sí, de acuerdo —**bufé, cedí ante su apretón y dejé caer la navaja.

—**Eso está muy bien. Sigamos mirando hacia adelante. **

—**Mira. No soy una amenaza para ti, ¿sí? —**dije, intentando mirar hacia su rostro.

—**Eso es obvio —**respondió su voz**—. Silencio. No hagas nada estúpido. **

Una mano jaló de mi cabello y mi mandíbula se posó encima de un extremo de acero filoso.

—**No lo dudaré —**dijo él muy cerca de mi nuca. Luego ejerció más fuerza en sus dedos entre las hebras de mi cabello**—. Eres muy joven… ¿Tú has montado todo esto? ¿Este campamento afuera de la muralla? **

Por el rabillo del ojo conseguí identificar un pedazo de tela color verde. _«No es un marleyano… No portan ese uniforme»_, pensé en mis adentros.

—**Espera —**dije**—. Llévate lo que quieras.**

—**Ya hablaremos de eso. Ese será el precio, por salvarte —**Cuando terminó de exhalar aquellas palabras, enseguida se enderezó, sin moverse de encima.

Por alguna razón, me quedé también quieta y callada junto con él.

El extraño y desagradable olor metálico era ahora más fuerte y al cabo de unos segundos los dos oímos como algo pesado se acercaba.

De repente, los helechos del otro lado del sendero se abrieron y apareció una cabeza larga, como humana, con la mirada desorbitada y cabellera enmarañada y larga.

Ahogué un alarido que jamás salió de mis labios: volviéndome cada vez más hacia dentro, me hundí en la oscuridad de mi ser como una piedra en un pozo.

Se estaba enderezando. La _mujer_ se estaba enderezando. Parecía estar sonriendo, con las enormes canicas de los ojos fijas en nosotros, fue enderezándose. Se inclinaba hacia abajo y enseñaba los dientes, con la boca casi tocando el suelo. Las palmas muertas hacían ruidos escalofriantes sobre los troncos de los árboles. Los pechos se le sacudían como arrugadas bolsas vacías. Vislumbramos sus pies grandes unidos a un cuerpo amorfo y alto, con el vientre hinchado, con los huesos de sus extremidades sobresaliendo de su piel grisácea.

Sus ojos nos miraron, llenos de un deseo aletargado. La cabeza se movió con lentitud, observando a un lado y a otro el oscuro sendero, y después volvió a clavar en nosotros sus ojos fieros y terribles. Abrió más las mandíbulas y pudimos ver mejor los dientes, tan sucios de sangre seca y con pedazos de masas oscuras, extendió sus manos esqueléticas hacía nosotros.

Yo no respiraba.

Esa cosa parecía un cadáver, muerta desde hacía muchos años.

Durante largos minutos estuvo observándonos y nosotros permanecimos inmóviles, mirándola a su vez sin emitir un solo sonido.

— **...Así que de dos metros y medio, está atontada por ahora gracias a la falta de luz solar —**murmuró el hombre uniformado y sentí su peso retirándose de mi espalda**—. Tal vez sea peligroso y tal vez no, pero no quiero arriesgarme. No tengo suficiente gas para acabar con ella. Alejémonos. **

Contra todo pronóstico, acaté su orden y lo seguí a través de los helechos y muy pronto llegamos a otra senda paralela. Cuando el desconocido la tomó, empezó a correr. Lo alcanzo y los dos nos metimos entre las encinas. Al alcanzar el otro extremo del encinar, allí el sendero formaba un recodo, y al doblarlo el soldado se detuvo en seco y se sentó sobre sus piernas, respirando a bocanadas para recuperar el aliento.

Delante de mí, él me miró desde el borde de un margen alto a cuyos pies fluía un río. La luna casi había desaparecido y estaba muy oscuro, pero podíamos ver el débil resplandor del agua y distinguían apenas, en la otra orilla, una delgada cinta de nogales y alisos.

Por el otro lado, estaba enmudecida mientras pensaba a toda velocidad. Quise darme un tiro en la cabeza cuando caí en cuenta en qué tipo de situación acabo de meterme.

_«Él nunca debió haberme visto aquí»_, pensé con preocupación.

_«No, no. Sí Remo llega a enterarse...»_

Respiré hondo y reorganicé mi lista de prioridades. Luego me encargaría de esto. No era una cobarde, desde luego, pero lo más probable era que sólo continuara pegada al… ¿soldado? mientras no viera las cosas claras y no supiera qué hacer con la gigante que se acaba de meter al campamento.

Nos detuvimos en el margen del río y miramos el agua sin hablar. Soplaba una brisa muy fría y ambos estábamos temblando.

—**Gracias por no haberme matado, señor… **—empecé a decir, un poco incómoda. Menos mal que hablábamos la misma lengua—**. ¿Qué animal era ése? ¿Nos habría matado? **

—**No me des las gracias todavía. Yo me llamo Mikael, a todo esto. ...Y los titanes no son animales, muchacha —**contestó el soldado lentamente, por un momento pareció incrédulo ante mi pregunta**—. De hecho, ha matado antes de encontrarnos. Le he visto sangre en la boca. **

He oído hablar de ellos por Elías. Son realmente peligrosos, pero, dentro de lo que cabe, la mayoría que deambulan por la noche no pueden alcanzar a una persona que corre y casi siempre sabíamos la ubicación de estos cuando se acercaban al campamento. Son muy extraños. He sabido de animales que viven casi corriendo entre ellos y no les pasa nada malo. Pero de todos modos, es mejor evitarlos. Son antropófagos y caminantes errantes. Debería haberlo adivinado por el olor, pero era nuevo para mí.

—**Ha sido una suerte para nosotros que hubiese matado, pues de lo contrario esa cosa habría sido más rápida con el estómago vacío. Afortunadamente hemos hecho lo más acertado. Hemos salido muy bien parados del apuro **—continuó el señor Mikael, pasándose la mano por su cabello tenuemente canoso.

Me detuve a ver un momento su aspecto. No se veía mayor que Elías, calculé unos cuarenta y cinco. Vestía de una capa de color verde oliva con una capucha, pantalones blancos —con correas alrededor de sus piernas— y botas largas marrones. No era un soldado marleyano, no cabe duda. Pero… había mucha sangre salpicada en su ropa. Cuando me atrapó analizándolo de punta a cabeza, no me molesté en apartar la mirada.

— **¿Qué le sucedió? —**pregunté, desconfianda.

— **Oh, ¿esto? —**señaló la sangre seca de su ropa y con cierta tranquilidad extraña, respondió: **—Otro intento fallido de recuperar el territorio humano. Me pescó muy duro el cabrón. Pero, ¿sabes algo? Eso no importa ahora. **

Sólo alcancé a hacer una mueca de la cual él rió de manera jocosa, un poco forzada:

—**Aunque, ésta sí que es una sorpresa. No esperaba encontrarme a nadie aquí. Has sobrevivido aquí afuera, por tu cuenta... —**añadió Mikael con cierto tono que no llegué a identificar. Se levantó, sacudiéndose la tierra**—. Sin embargo, pequeñaja, yo en tu lugar no esperaría ni un milagro. Me iría ahora mismo. **

—**¿Por qué? —**volví a preguntar.

—**Hay más titanes sueltos en el bosque. **

Me sobresalté.

—**¿Qué? —**exclamé, pero a lenguas algo no me sabía bien**—. ¿Cómo lo sabe? **

—**Desde el campo se puede ver el declive del bosque hasta el río. Algunas zonas están descubiertas. He visto al menos como tres titanes cruzando, parecen ser titanes nocturnos. Puede que estén siguiendo el rastro de tu campamento, pero ahora el que recientemente vimos ya debe de estar deambulando por ahí. El haberte seguido fue un bien para ambos, ahora... **—guardó silencio un momento y esperé, un poco ansiosa—. **¿Qué crees que ocurrirá cuando nos vea correteando de un lado a otro en el bosque? Ven conmigo. He perdido mi caballo, pero veo que tú podrías llevarnos de vuelta a la muralla María, de esa manera podrías agradecerme por haberte salvado. **

No sabía qué hacer. Había muchas coartadas en su lógica que no me llevaban a nada bueno. Delante de mí estaba aquel hombre, empapado, intrépido, resuelto, la imagen misma de la determinación. A mi lado —no físicamente—estaba Remo, silencioso y temperamental: observándome fijamente, esperando mis instrucciones y pasando por alto las de cualquier otra persona.

"_Lo que pienso es que no hay otro modo de averiguar si se puede confiar en las personas más que probándolo. Fíense exclusivamente de sus ojos, sí un montón de eldianos tuvieran miedo de unos recién llegados, no dudarán en engañarlos para capturarlos"._

Escuché la voz grave de Elías en mi mente.

"_...Es de suma importancia que nadie los vea fuera de la muralla. No habrá excusas. Ellos pensarán que ustedes son parte del enemigo. Como no están permitidos revelar nada de lo que han visto en Marley, tratar de convencerlos no es una opción. ...Estoy siendo imperativo, no traten con ellos si aún no cruzan la primera muralla._

_Bajo las mismas circunstancias, antes de llegar a la muralla, evítense todo contacto con el Cuerpo de Exploración"._

Hablé en una especie de trance.

—**Me temo que no —**dije, retrocediendo un poco**—, puede marcharse. En cuanto a mí, esperaré a que mi compañero venga y pensaremos en algo para persuadir a los titanes fuera del campamento. No lo conozco, no confío en usted y no voy a correr riesgos.**

Mikael pareció desconcertado un momento. Pero luego se echó a reír y sentí frío en toda mi piel.

—**Lo entiendo. Estás tomando precauciones. Pero de todas formas, no deberías quedarte aquí. Quizá te sientes demasiada segura y no piensas en esconderte —**siguió insistiendo**—. De hecho, creo que no tienes más remedio que irte conmigo. Te llevaré dentro del muro, a un pueblo. Allí estarás más segura. **

Negué con la cabeza:

—**No puedo irme de aquí —**dije con firmeza. Sólo entonces pareció entender la verdadera razón por la que me escondía entre los árboles. Se sobresaltó. Rápidamente me aventuré a plantear yo una pregunta: **— ¿Es usted un soldado del Cuerpo de Exploración? ¿Dónde están los demás?**

No dijo nada, dándome a entender su respuesta. Pero enseguida se recuperó:

—**Sí, soy un soldado —**respondió**—. Elegí una lucha temeraria y me separé de mi escuadrón cuando ya habían anunciado la inevitable derrota de la exploración. Ya han pasado cuatro horas desde que se retiraron —**suspiró con aire derrotado, peinándose el cabello hacía atrás**—. ...Esta lucha parece no tener fin. Pero, ¿qué más da? Esto sucede todo el tiempo, sólo era cuestión de suerte. Y me tocó el palo más corto. Me han abandonado a mi suerte… Es lo que siempre ocurre.**

Sobre mi cabeza, un pájaro suelta un agudo graznido. Alzo la vista al cielo. Sólo hay unas nubes chatas de color gris. No sopla el viento. Me contemplo las manos. Una súbita oscuridad se abatió sobre mi amortiguando la euforia como cuando se echa arena sobre el fuego. Estos episodios se habían hecho frecuentes desde la época gris de mi vida en Liberio.

—**Se equivoca, señor —**cerré mis manos con fuerza, en mis palmas imaginé el lodo metiéndose bajo mis uñas. Sentía la viscosidad, el frío y la suciedad de aquel lugar en esa única sensación**—. Ahora mismo, no está actuando por su cuenta, sus emociones están actuando sobre usted. Porque ha tenido una experiencia intensa y ahora está resignándose a morir aquí.**

La oscuridad bajo sus ojos se hizo más espesa. No había sonido alguno.

— **¿Por qué, pequeñaja, te pregunto, te enfadas conmigo? —**sonrió levemente**—. Ya me han castigado por mis pecados y en el mundo de la verdad arderé en el infierno por mis transgresiones. Si pequé, pagaré la deuda con mi muerte. Todas las cuentas se saldan al final.**

_«..."Todas las cuentas se saldan al final"»._

Después, su risa espectral continuó:

— **¿Habías dicho que ibas campamento? ¿Al campamento? Sería una estupidez. El campamento sólo es un agujero mortal. Ese lugar está infestado. Un titán, por doquier y cada día**.

Me quedo inmóvil y sus palabras parecieron arrastrarse bajo la luz de la luna, sobre la hierba.

Las manos de aquel hombre, empezaron a cerrarse con tanta fuerza que pude lo blanco que se volvieron sus nudillos. Su brazos empezaron a estremecerse y cuando levanté los ojos, él ya los tenía clavado en mí como un par de estacas. Inyectados de desesperación. Oscurecidos, peligrosos.

Tomándome por sorpresa, se aferró a mí por los codos y me sacudió con fuerza. Mi cabeza cayó flojamente hacia atrás y después hacia delante, como un globo sujeto a una varilla.

—**Maldita cría testaruda... —**murmuró, colérico y claramente con una voz que no era la suya**—. ¡Acabarán con todos nosotros! ¡En esa dirección está la muerte! Nos… Pero no creo que valga la pena discutir por esta causa.**

Me puso los pelos de punta, como las espinas de un erizo a punto de convertirse en la bola del sacrificio, mi boca abierta sin poder emitir sonido alguno.

— **¿Señor Mikael? **—pregunté en un hilo de voz, cada vez más alarmada por su cambio abrupto de persona—**. ¿Qué es lo que ha-hace...? **

— **¡Déjate de tartamudear! —**vociferó súbitamente el susodicho en mi cara. Di un grito de sorpresa y mi cuerpo se puso tenso, como intentando alejarse de él**—. ...No hagas tanto ruido. Pueden oírnos… los titanes.**

Empujé su pecho con ambas manos, di la vuelta e intenté huir. Pero como un rayo atravesó la oscuridad con los ojos saltándosele de las órbitas, su mano alcanzó el pañuelo de seda que cubría mi cabellera, y con facilidad me tiró al suelo.

Y entonces me llegó la voz de Mikael, tan de pronto e inesperadamente, tan calmada, que sus atenazadas cuerdas vocales se distendieron y empezó a llorar débilmente, no de miedo sino de bendito alivio.

_«Porque sabe que sí me mata, se llevará alguno de los caballos. ...Él, como nosotros, quiere sobrevivir»_.

—**Eres tan sólo una niña. Dios, oh, perdóname… —**lloró el hombre, cerrando sus manos suavemente en torno a mi cuello**—. ...Intenté salvarte también. Lo intenté, Dios sabe que lo intenté. **

Escuché a Remo preguntando desde alguna parte en dónde estaba... Con voz lejana, amortiguada por la bruma interna. La saliva se acumuló en mi boca mientras los gruesos dedos del neurótico se hundían en mi carne de la garganta, apretando hasta cerrar el puño. Pateo con torpeza, pero su inmenso peso me tenía a su merced. Sus lágrimas goteaban en mis mejillas, que iban tornándose violetas.

—**Al menos esto es mejor que morir a mordiscos, ¿no? —**me preguntó, visiblemente fuera de sí mismo y el esfuerzo por estrangularme eficazmente le encorvó los hombros. Cortó mi respiración**—. Mi hermano menor no tuvo la dicha de perecer igual. Se lo comieron vivo en su primera expedición.**

Mis manos se movían cada vez con mayor lentitud y mi cuerpo empezó a sucumbir por la falta de oxígeno.

Los párpados, que se me habían cerrado con la imagen de Elías y Remo grabada interiormente como en una linterna, se abrieron apenas y después volvieron a cerrarse. Me estremecí apenas. La conciencia, como las hojas caídas de los árboles en otoño, descendía y descendía, perezosamente.

Y de pronto, detrás de Mikael, la imagen de Remo se asomó; bien abiertos los ojos hundidos en las órbitas rodeadas de gruesas bolsas, brillantes con una especie de perversidad maligna: mientras la vena en el centro de su frente le sobresalía en forma notable. Cuando el hombre apenas había recatado en Remo, ya el mango del hacha zumbaba en el aire, para ir a estrellársele en la cara.

Un chorro de sangre brotó de la nariz de Mikael y un par de dientes cayeron en el césped.

Remo retiró el mango del hacha, había vuelto a bajar, esta vez sobre el cráneo del hombre, desgarrándole parte el cuero cabelludo, desplomándolo en el suelo.

Remo arrastró el extremo del hacha por la tierra para ir hacia donde estaba Mikael, quien estaba aturdido sobre la alfombra de hierbas.

Mi hermano de corazón —y no de sangre—, blandiendo el hacha, se movía con esa grotesca rapidez y agilidad, con los ojos brillantes. Siete veces más, el mango del hacha había subido y había vuelto a caer sobre el soldado antes de que yo pudiera sujetarlo, apartarlo o arrancarle el hacha de la mano.

Sabía exactamente cuántos golpes habían sido porque cada blando _thump_ contra el cuerpo de Mikael se me había quedado grabado en la memoria como el golpe irracional del cincel en la piedra.

Siete golpes, ni más ni menos.

Y Remo repitiendo una y otra vez:

—**Eldiano maldito. Demonio de mierda. Están condenados, ¿lo sabías? Son unos demonios. No merecen la salvación.**

Mientras lo blandía histéricamente.

Mikael que se ponía lentamente de pie, aturdido, ya con la cara hinchada, sangrando por cuatro o cinco sitios diferentes, había dicho una cosa terrible, tal vez era la única vez que alguien había dicho algo que podía recordar palabra por palabra:

—_**Niños, dejen de correr. ¿Quién tiene el periódico de papá? ¿Todavía sigue lloviendo? **_

Y después volvió a caer de rodillas, el rostro hinchado y sangrante cubierto por el pelo.

Ahora, consciente, mi cuerpo se estremeció en el evocado encogimiento ante el ruido del hacha en el aire, un silbido asesino deseoso por estrellarse contra algún árbol... o contra la carne.

El chasquido del hueso al romperse no había sido muy fuerte, no; bueno sí, había sido muy fuerte, enorme, pero fuerte no. Un ruido preciso, que dejaba de un lado el pasado y todo el futuro del otro, un sonido como el que hace un lápiz cuando se quiebra, o una astilla para el fuego, cuando uno la rompe contra la rodilla.

Hubo un momento de espantoso silencio, tal vez por respeto hacia el futuro que comenzaba, hacia todo el resto de mi vida.

Ver cómo el rostro ensangrentado de Mikael se vaciaba de color hasta ponerse como el papel, verle los ojos, grandes, agrandándose más aún, poniéndose vidriosos, y estar seguro de que se desplomaría muerto en el charco de agua y de lodo; y mi propia voz, débil y apagada, gimoteando, procurando hacer que todo retrocediera, buscando una manera de esquivar ese ruido no demasiado fuerte de hueso que se quiebra y de volver al pasado.

— **...Remo,** **¿qué carajo has hecho? —**susurré, conmocionada.

El alarido de Mikael como respuesta me aterró y retrocedí, boquiabierta al ver ese ángulo tan raro que formaba la pierna con su rodilla. No había piernas que articularan así. Escuché mi grito y mi balbuceo insensato. Y Remo parado, inconmovible e indiferente, como si no diera recato a la súbita e irracional acción que acababa de hacer. Trato de comprender cómo podía haber hecho una cosa así.

Remo siguió allí parado y sus ojos se encontraron con los míos y en ellos vio que sentía miedo de él.

Ásperamente, se pasó la mano sobre los labios.

ㅤ

ㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤ_Seis, quizás ocho _ㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤ_guardias marleyanos._

ㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤ_Mantenían en el aire a _ㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤ_una niña sujetándola de pies y manos _ㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤ_mientras se turnaban y _ㅤ  
ㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤ_ella sangraba._ㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤ_Todo esto delante _ㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤ_de cientos de personas_ㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤ_Que no podían hacer nada por ella._

ㅤ

Una terrible visión apareció ante mis ojos.

Entonces, en medio del silencio, Mikael se levantó, tambaleándose, vaciló un momento, dio unos pasos inseguros a mi dirección y cayó de nuevo. Las hojas podridas habían volado a puñados. La tierra estaba desnuda y marcada por largos arañazos y surcos. Mikael yacía de costado, agitando los miembros de su cuerpo. Sostuve sus brazos para que dejara de moverse y agravarse aún más. Él no estaba procesando que Remo acababa de romperle el fémur.

La punta del hacha le había lacerado la pierna y gotas de sangre, oscura y roja como bayas de tejo, resbalaban una tras otra por su muslo amorfo. Yació jadeando unos minutos, y su costado subía y bajaba por el agotamiento. Entonces volvió a forcejear conmigo, hacia delante y hacia atrás, dando tirones, hasta que empezó a ponerse frío y se quedó quieto.

Frenética de angustia, salté y me puse en cuclillas a su lado. Los ojos de Mikael estaban cerrados y los labios levantados en una mueca fija. Se había mordido el labio inferior y de ahí también manaba sangre. Tenía la mandíbula y el pecho cubiertos de sangre por la golpiza previa.

— **¡Señor Mikael! —**exclamé, sosteniendo con fuerza su mano**—. ¡Señor! ¡Escuche! ¡Tiene la pierna rota, no se mueva! ¿Cómo podré ayudarle? ...Vamos, piensa, _._._._._.**

—**No hay nada que puedas hacer por él. Se morirá —**dijo Remo con sencillez.

Había palidecido, Mikael ya estaba sentenciado a morir.

Mi cara brillaba con algo casi espectral. Estaba de rodillas, con la cabeza caída, ambas manos entrelazadas sobre la coronilla de Mikael. Por entre los dedos brotaba la sangre que caía de su rostro.

La angustia dio paso a la cólera y me volví a Remo, porque era verdad, ya no podía hacer nada por el soldado en tales condiciones.

— **¿Y eso a ti qué te importa? —**repliqué bruscamente**—. Te has pasado, te has pasado. ¿Por qué no paraste cuándo él ya no podía defenderse? Tuviste un arranque de mal genio. ¿Sabías que se infiltró un titán al campamento? No viste lo que él hizo por mí allá atrás...**

— **¡Despiértate, _._._._._! Los titanes están por todas partes, naturalmente. Si uno logró acercarse, es porque era algo inevitable. Sin embargo, éste hombre… —**frunció el ceño el moreno**—, lo único que dice es que ha caminado por el bosque "persiguiéndote". ¡Pura mierda! **

La sangre ajena había empezado a escurrir de las palmas. Como si tuviera estigmas. Contraje con más fuerza los ojos. El amargo nudo de mis emociones se deshizo.

— **¡Es fácil juzgar cuando no conoces los hechos! ¿No estábamos escapando a estos recónditos lugares de la misma violencia que acabas de mostrar? **

—**Tengo límites. Y él los encontró cuando te lastimó —**respondió Remo, turbio. Y me llevé las manos inconscientemente a los dedos marcados sobre mi cuello. Luego continuó, arrastrando las palabras con un deje sombrío: **—Intenta hacer algo por este lunático y te torceré el tobillo. Intenta salvarlo después de eso y te romperé la pierna. Así tenga que llevarte arrastras a la muralla.**

—**No dejaré que lo abandonemos —**sentencié con firmeza**.**

Remo dió un paso al frente, sobreponiéndose.

—**Y no te dejaré convertirte en una mártir por un desgraciado. **

Mikael despertó súbitamente y vio que estaba junto a él. No estaba de más decir que estaba perplejo. Vaciló unos instantes y entonces miró a Remo con pánico.

—**Mi pierna… Dios mío, mi pierna... —**gimió, intentando incorporarse, pero lo detuve colocando mis manos sobre sus hombros y lo volví a recostar, él se dejó manipular con facilidad.

—**Remo, si no piensas en ayudarme —**murmuré, sin quitar la vista sobre Mikael**—, será mejor que te hagas a un lado. **

Busqué a mi alrededor y encontré mi pañuelo de seda. Me estiré para alcanzarlo y sobre mis rodillas, me recorrí a un lado de la extremidad lacerada. El olor a sangre hundió mi nariz y garganta. Tragué fuerte. Luego de cercionarme que estuviera el paño suficientemente limpio, apliqué presión sobre la herida: arrancándole un jadeo de dolor a Mikael. Pero tenía que hacerlo para no destinarlo a una hipovolemia*.

—**No eres el único que puede emitir juicios —**continué hablándole a Remo con un tono más calmado, mirando con dolor a Mikael como si compartiera su sufrimiento**—. El tuyo surgió de la ira. Una ira que cargaste mucho tiempo, demasiado. No puedo dejarte convertirte en un asesino. **

—**Cualquiera que busque hacernos daño debe morir. No me da lástima y no me sentiré mal por eso. **

—**Pero no te detuviste. Te gustó lastimarlo —**afirmé, mirándolo a los ojos. Remo cada vez se veía más exasperado, sus puños temblaban sosteniendo aún el hacha con fuerza**—. Elías jamás nos enseñó eso. Nunca nos enseñó a sentir alegría por matar. **

—**No lo entiendes —**espetó él**—. Elías siempre dijo que sobrevivir era lo más importante. ¡Que seamos valientes! ¡Que seamos fuertes! Que si alguien quiere lastimarte, lo mate. **

—**Remo, esta… esta filosofía que tienes…**

—**Esta filosofía es lo que me mantuvo humano en el gueto. Es lo que nos mantendrá fuertes. **

—**Pero no puedes imponérmela —**dije con dureza, como intentando convencerlo, de encontrar su lado humano**—. El mundo no es matar o dejarse matar. No es tan sencillo. **

Remo bufó como un toro enfurecido y me levantó del suelo con sus manos aferradas al cuello de mi suéter. El temor llenó mi organismo en súbito, pero luché por permanecer serena.

—**Joder, parece que lo hubieras leído en un libro de cuentos. Donde todos podrían vivir en armonía si se muestran compasión entre ellos —**vociferó, enfurecido. En sus ojos veía sombras, quizá recuerdos de cuando vivíamos presos fuera de esta isla**—. Este es un mundo violento y cruel. ¿Crees que mostrando compasión por los demás te salvará de su destrucción?**

— **¿Y cómo es el mundo? —**pregunté y llevé mis manos a las suyas, encajando mis uñas en su piel. Podía verme reflejada en sus descorazonados ojos azules**—. Sabías desde el principio que este hombre nos estaba siguiendo y no dijiste nada, esperaste a que atacara. Nada fue casual, todo esto pudimos haberlo evitado y deliberadamente no lo quisiste así. ¿Qué intentabas demostrar… actuando como un soldado de Marley?**

Quizá por primera vez en mi vida, dejé sin palabras a este chico huraño. Nos sostuvimos la mirada por mucho rato, o así me pareció, aunque en realidad sólo fueron míseros segundos. Y al final acabé empujándolo para que me soltara.

Dudé que lo haya hecho cambiar de parecer. De todos modos Remo hizo una pequeña mueca, como si espantara un pensamiento.

—**Lo que menos falta nos hace ahora es una pelea, _._._._._ —**respondió Remo lentamente, algo en mí se rompió cuando no trató de ni siquiera negar mi acusación. Mi nombre saliendo de sus labios me enervó de enojo puro**—. Hice lo que tuve que hacer para que sobreviviríamos, como dijo Elías. **

— **¿Rompiéndole la pierna a un hombre traumado por la guerra? ¡Y una mierda! Eres lo peor…**

De repente, percibí oscuramente que de algún lado llegaba un ruido ahogado, entre los árboles, desde fuera de mi mundo interior afiebrado y tumultuoso. Miré hacia el otro lado y vi que Mikael aún seguía agitándose en la tierra, retorciéndose de dolor por su pierna.

—**No llegará muy lejos —**escuché la voz mortecina del moreno, quien se había hincado para recoger mi pañuelo empapado de sangre. Sin embargo, no me lo entregó, sólo pasó de largo a un lado mío**—. Nos dará suficiente tiempo para tomar a los caballos e irnos. Abandonaremos el campamento. **

_«No puedes salvar a Mikael»_.

La idea se elevó desde la misma nada, despojada y sin ornamentos.

— **¿No podemos hacer nada por él? —**gimotee con enojo, casi sin darme cuenta de que estaba reducida a eso, a gimotear con los ojos cerrados, como una niña que hacía pataletas**—. ¿Ni siquiera merece morir con dignidad? ¿Eso no te afecta? **

Remo se echó el hacha, cuyo filo metálico estaba cubierto de un filtro rojo, al hombro. Mirándome por el rabillo de su ojo, dijo:

—**No mintió del todo. También vi a los tres titanes que él mencionó. En realidad, hay cinco en total, pero todos están dispersos en diferentes puntos del bosque. Ya deben estar aproximándose por todo el ruido que hicimos.**

Mis hombros se tensaron cuando la voz del moreno pronunciaba las palabras que temía escuchar:

—**Es importante que no nos queden cabos sueltos. Por esta razón, él —**señaló a Mikael**—, se quedará atrás. Vivo. Y es mi última palabra. **

La brecha entre los dos se hizo cada vez más profunda.

Mikael solloza y llora, algo acerca de sus hijos, pero sus sollozos no lo apartarán de su lugar.

ㅤ

* * *

.

.

.

Fin del Acto I.

.

.

.

* * *

**Author's note:**  
ㅤ

Perdonen lo malo y la tardanza. Prometo una buena continuación. :)

**¿Review, favoritos?** _S'il vous plaît !_ㅤ❤ㅤ¡Me animaría mucho! ¡Espero leernos pronto!

ㅤ

***_Verdammt noch mal_:** "Maldita sea" en amado Deutsche, aka Alemán. La niña aprendió palabrotas de Elías.  
***Hipovolemia:** Disminución del volumen total de sangre que circula por el cuerpo.

ㅤ


	3. Acto II

**Author's note:**

ㅤ

Salut !ㅤ🌹ㅤActualicé PRÆY antes de tiempo, aprovechando que la siguiente semana ya son mis finales y estaré a millón con el estudio. Por lo tanto estaré un par de días enfocado en lo que DEBO de hacer. Gracias por la paciencia y besitos. Ciao, ciao !

ㅤ

* * *

**Edición: (29/Mayo/2019).**

* * *

.

.

.

Acto II.

_feral_

.

.

.

* * *

ㅤㅤ

ㅤ

ㅤ

ㅤ

ㅤ

**_"Si sólo por estos motivos humanos luché con las fieras en Éfeso, ¿de qué me aprovecha? Si los muertos no resucitan"._**

_Primera de Corintios._

ㅤ

ㅤ

ㅤ

ㅤ

ㅤ

* * *

ㅤ

Ha pasado una semana desde que comencé mi nueva vida.

Cuando Remo cargó en sus hombros los baúles que contenían las sábanas y las latas de comida, me pregunté si todo eso cabría en nuestro nuevo hogar dentro del distrito. Trost era una ciudad mercantil con mucho movimiento, tenía aproximadamente veinte mil habitantes y estaba en el paso de la principal línea naútica de la humanidad, que iba de la ciudad situada en el extremo sur de la Muralla María, Shingashina, hasta la capital amurallada: traspasando las tres damas defensivas.

Se acabaron también los sonidos del bosque y las noches tranquilas del campo estando dentro del muro María, que fueron muchísimo mejores, aunque no menos difíciles. En Trost el sonido de los tranvías y los gritos de los vendedores se colaban por las ventanas. Había muchas otras voces.

Ahora, a mi alrededor, escuchaba a la gente sosteniendo conversaciones apasionadas sobre la política y la libertad de la humanidad. Durante siglos esta especie humana luchó por la independencia contra sus agresivos vecinos que deambulaban atrás de los bloques.

Había un gran sentido del orgullo nacional y cuando los niños se unían al ejército de las murallas aprendían más que canciones de campamento: practicaban tácticas paramilitares para defender su nación de los ocupantes en las fronteras. Es un ejército a tiempo completo, profesional y capacitado para hacer frente a los titanes; dividido en tres escuadrones: Cuerpo de Exploración, Tropas de Guarnición y Policía Militar.

Los niños se maravillaban con las historias de los valientes soldados quienes peleaban contra los titanes. Sin embargo, los Cuerpos de Exploración eran el ejército más pequeño de la humanidad.

Remo y yo nos mudamos a un pequeño bloque en la avenida Maja en Trost. El departamento era un poco incómodo y no siempre estaba ordenado, puesto que sabíamos que no podíamos quedarnos demasiado tiempo en un solo sitio. En mis tiempos libres decidí estudiar la historia clásica eldiana —consciente de que varios hechos no eran del todo verídicos— y buscar la manera de legalizar nuestras identidades, al igual que Remo encontraría empleo en algún taller de ferretería.

Estuvimos de acuerdo en que era un mejor estilo de vida.

Pero desde el arranque de mal genio que tuvo en los bosques antes de infiltrarnos, hablar con él ya era una experiencia perturbante. Desde aquella discusión, ahora habitaba entre nosotros un especie de ambiente pesimista que ninguno de los dos queríamos tratar. Los principios de Remo eran de izquierda, gracias al lugar donde nos criamos, pero yo era una radical.

Podría decirse que estaba muy viva, vivía el presente… En cambio Remo estaba en el pasado. Era un muchacho turbado por la muerte y un recordatorio viviente de aquel lugar del que me desprendía poco a poco. Quería hablar con él del mundo a mi alrededor, quería cambiarlo y moldear su futuro.

Pero era imposible.

En fin...

Nuestro piso resultó ser pequeño, pero rústico y estaba amueblado de una manera hogareña. Se entraba por el recibidor que a su vez era un confortable comedor, teníamos un armario, una pequeña estantería para libros, una mesa también pequeña y cómodas sillas. La estantería estaba llena de mis notas sueltas y algunos libros de texto que Remo se trajo de su propio equipaje.

Un día a primera hora de la tarde oí que llamaban con suavidad a la puerta, los golpecitos tenían un ritmo singular. Estaba de pie junto al fregadero, lavando verduras. Cerré el grifo y aguardé en silencio. Al poco rato alguien introdujo con mucho cuidado una llave en la cerradura y la giró; se abrió la puerta y entró la única persona que conocía.

Volví a mi labor mientras Remo pasaba cargando un gran caja apoyada sobre su hombro, lo perseguí con la mirada. El mayor cerró enseguida la puerta tras de sí, se quitó la gorra de lana que cubría su pelo y preguntó en un susurro:

**— ¿Nada sospechoso? **

**—Nada —**respondí, dejando correr el chorro del grifo sobre las zanahorias y un par de tomates. Al poco comencé a contarle de mi día, como era de costumbre, con un tono agrio: **—Todos mis intentos de encontrar un empleo fueron en vano. Me rechazaron en todas partes. **

Sólo entonces Remo dirigió sus ojos hacia mí. Escuché el rechinar de la madera bajo sus botas, caminando detrás de mí.

**— ¿Qué diablos de trabajo va a encontrar una niña de quince años en una tierra desconocida? —**dijo, mientras dejaba caer la caja sobre nuestra pequeña mesa y se acercaba a mi lado, arrebatándome las verduras de mis manos, a la vez que me extendía sus brazos. Puse los ojos en blanco**—. Si ni siquiera has acabado la enseñanza obligatoria. ¿Quién va a darte trabajo? **

**— ¡Hey! Tengo mucha energía y soy muy responsable. Apuesto que trabajaría de maravilla en alguna carpintería. Como sea. ¿Qué has hecho tú, eh? —**refunfuñé, ayudándole a doblar las mangas de su suéter haraposo por él**—. Sólo nos llevamos tres años de diferencia. Estás de altanero por haber cumplido dieciocho hace poco. **

**—He vendido unas escasas pertenencias que todavía quedan por vender en el mercado —**respondió sin mirarme, lavando meticulosamente los únicos vegetales que disponíamos para una humilde cena**—, pero no pude arañar dinero para más. **

Mi expresión de decepción fue bastante obvia. Remo, un tanto arisco, pasó su mano húmeda por encima de mi cabello, haciéndome rabiar y le di un indoloro codazo en las costillas.

**—Sé que tienes hambre. Yo también. Ambos sabemos que la necesidad de suministros resulta desesperante —**dijo él, regresando a su labor con las verduras**—. A este paso no nos queda más remedio que vender eso de ahí. **

Troné la lengua, fastidiada por la situación en sí y me acerqué a la mesa. Mis ojos cayeron en la caja de madera que Remo dejó con cuidado sobre la mesa.

**— ¿Esto? ¿Qué tiene adentro? —**pregunté.

**—Míralo tú misma —**respondió el mayor**—. Ábrelo. **

Usé la navaja como herramienta para abrir la parte superior del recipiente. Sin embargo, el contenido no me provocó ninguna alegría. El recuerdo seguía claro como el cristal: el perfume del agua mezclada con la fragancia putrefacta a sangre.

Este aroma cálido llega a mis fosas nasales y lo recuerdo, y un temblor de aversión me recorre la espalda.

**—Investigué un poco. Es un invento eldiano, lo llaman equipo de maniobras tridimensionales —**escuché a Remo a mis espaldas, el agua del grifo dejó de correr**—. Lo utilizan para tener disponibilidad de movimiento en tres dimensiones, es un lujo gratuito para los soldados. Está muy maltratado, pero tiene una que otra cosa que podría valer muchas monedas. Por ejemplo, este cilindro de gas. **

Remo se acercó y metió las manos en la caja para sacar la única prueba irrefutable de ser cómplices de asesinato. El mayor dio un par de golpes sordos al tanque y sus ojos brillaban.

**— ¿Sabías que su combustible se debe a un mineral llamado piedra explosiva de hielo? Ese mineral es muy raro y valioso para el resto del mundo; pero aquí, en Paradis, hay cráteres dispersos en todos lados que depositan grandes cantidades de este material. Es impresionante, ¿no? ¿Te imaginas si lo vendiéramos en Liberio, o quizás, en todo Marley? **

**—Esto no fue lo que acordamos al cruzar la muralla María —**lo interrumpí, sin importarme de qué diantres estaba murmurando: parecía como si intentara desviar mi atención a otro lugar**—. Diablos… ¿No ibas a deshacerte de esto? **

Remo frunció el ceño, casi pareciendo ofendido.

**—Supuse que nos vendría volviendo a ser útil en algún futuro. Y, dado a lo que está pasando ahora, parece que tuve razón.**

**—Este equipo —**apunté con mi dedo índice el equipo estropeado que alguna vez perteneció a Mikael**—, es lo único que nos conecta al hombre que abandonamos en el bosque. Al mismo hombre que los titanes se devoraron vivo para que nosotros pudiéramos escapar. ¿Te suena? **

**—Mira. Lo que pasó en el bosque aquel día… Cuando vi que estabas siendo atacada por él… Puta madre, fue una locura —**recordó Remo con una expresión que supuse era consternación, pero en el fondo, aunque no quería pensarlo, sentía su falta de pena y remordimiento**—. Actúe sin pensar, lo admito. Sólo dejé caer el hacha. Ni siquiera sabía si acertaría. Pero por poco más y tendría otra tumba. De verdad creí que morirías, _._._._._. **

Pellizqué la punta de mi nariz entre mis dedos.

**—Es que todo es un maldito infierno ahora, ¿no? —**suspiré con pesadez, decidiendo dejar las molestias por la paz.

**—Sí. Soy un asesino por haber hecho lo que hice y ambos cargaremos con eso a cuestas —**murmuró el mayor mientras apretaba tenuemente sus puños**—. Pero trato de redimirme. Intento ser mejor. **

**—Ya, ya. En fin... Nuestro crimen de por sí es ya bastante confuso sin la investigación que ha de llevarse a cabo, es común que la mayoría de los cadáveres se den por extraviados fuera del muro —**tomé entre mis manos el engranaje; que se veía desgastado por su uso tras años: estaba sucio de lodo seco y tierra, el arnés se veía enredado y los cartuchos donde las cuchillas de repuesto pertenecen están vacías. No quise pensar cuando aún portaban a su anterior dueño y pregunté: **— ¿Cuál es el siguiente paso? ¿Cómo piensas deshacerte de esto? **

**—Vendiéndolo en el mercado negro. Es mejor que destruirlo —**Fue su respuesta.

Me dejé caer en la silla, acabada. Me esforzaba por llevar una vida lo más normal posible.

En ese momento ninguno hablábamos mucho con el otro. Pero pensábamos, eso sí. La sola idea de la palabra _ilícito _se cernía sobre la mesa como una nube negra llena de lluvia, preñada, próxima a estallar. Me sentía tan mal que no podía comer; la idea de comer con toda esa nube negra de _ilícito_ encima me revolvían las entrañas.

**—Hablé con unas personas que "conocen" a otras, que están dispuestas a comprar el engranaje. Sin embargo, deben de checarlo antes de darnos el monto de dinero. No confían en nosotros ni nosotros en ellos. **

Eso explicaba por qué Remo no volvía a casa hasta muy noche estos últimos días, pero ahora tenía más dudas acerca de él. ¿En qué se estará metiendo?

**— ¿Y en dónde haremos el intercambio? —**pregunté.

**—Un lugar que no resalte mucho para la brigada de guarnición. El mercado central de Trost. A primera hora del día llevaremos el producto allí y me encargaré de localizar quiénes son nuestros clientes. Es la única forma en la que nos dejarán hacer el intercambio. **

**—Qué prometedor —**comenté sin malicia, pero con un pequeño deje de desconfianza**—. Terminemos con esto mañana a primera hora, como dices, y regresemos a casa en cuanto antes. Quiero llegar antes de que oscurezca.**

**—A nuestra casa, eh… —**repitió Remo, ausente. Parecía estar ensimismado en sus pensamientos, hasta que se encontró con mi mirada. Remo últimamente hacía eso. Luego sonreiría imperceptiblemente**—. Verás que construiremos nuestra casa en Ehrmich, en el campo, al lado de una granja. Necesitaré una buen capataz, _._._._._. Tú podrás sentarte en algún tronco y gritarme cada vez que me tome un descanso para tomar agua. **

Tener un lugar así nunca ha formado parte de mis planes. Y tampoco en los de Remo, seguramente. No pude evitar sentir un poco de calidez en mi pecho. Mi único deseo era vivir con plenitud al lado de Elías y Remo. Por cómo las cosas se dieron, quizá y pueda cumplirlo únicamente con Remo. Esta segunda oportunidad, por la cual Elías se sacrificó, nos serviría para rehacer nuestras vidas. La familia es importante; es lo único que me importaba.

Pero pronto una pequeña voz en la cabeza me recordó que nuestro futuro no estaba asentado.

**—Eso sería genial... —**fingí una sonrisa.

Intenté silenciar esa pequeña voz.

**ㅤ**

* * *

.

.

.

(...)

.

.

.

* * *

**ㅤ**

Antes de despertar, luego de cinco horas de sueño, ya casi había amanecido. Antes de salir, dejé las cortinas de la ventanilla corridas. Hoy sería un largo día.

El roce de los cascos de los caballos sobre la calzada de piedra no aumenta ni disminuye de intensidad. El silencio no varía lo más mínimo. Estos ruidos energéticos van erosionando lisamente el tiempo como si fuera la muela de un molino.

Fuera del mercado, abierto y presumiblemente convertido en una especie de almacén por los soldados de guarnición, se habían instalado vendedores ambulantes con cestas llenas de mercancías. La luz del sol avivaba los colores de frutas y verduras, hacía centellear las escamas del pescado y confería un brillo deslumbrante a las tapas de los tarros de conservas.

Alrededor de los vendedores discurrían mujeres que regateaban, iban de cesta en cesta, hacían sus compras y luego se alejaban hacia el centro de la ciudad. Los comerciantes en oro y moneda repetían su monótono reclamo. La cara dibujada de ladrones aparecían muy a menudo en las imágenes de los periódicos. La fisonomía de desconocidos potencialmente "peligrosos" eran distribuidas por todo el mercado.

Entre el tumulto de gente, Remo y yo nos deslizamos con total naturalidad, como si fuera el pan de cada día. No obstante, no eran por compras habituales. Había unos pocos puestos de venta. Todos parecían iguales, lonas levantadas por palos de hierro pintados de negro.

**—Vamos por el otro lado del tenderete —**dijo Remo**—. Hay puestos de venta allí detrás. Compremos unas cosas para ser discretos. Luego nos iremos atrás de las caravanas. **

Avanzamos por los bloques de piedra y nos abrimos paso entre una caravana y los palos oxidados de las tiendas.

**—Espera. Ve detrás de mí —**me detuvo Remo, jalando suavemente de mi antebrazo para ponerme detrás de él. En su hombro cargaba la caja con el engranaje que pensábamos vender**—. Cuida mi espalda cuando esté negociando. No estoy muy seguro acerca de la clase de personas con quienes vamos a tratar. Y necesito que seas mi vigía.**

Asentí con la cabeza.

**—No te preocupes —**moví un poco una franja de mi falda, dejando ver un pedacito del mango de mi navaja**—. Soy veloz. Yo te cubriré. **

Remo rió un poco, sin ganas.

**—Uno no debe joder con una niña como tú, especialmente cuando llevas dos días sin comer. **

**—No me defendería tan bien como lo haces parecer —**acomodo y aliso mi falda con los dedos**—. Aunque puede ser que sí esté un poco hambrienta. Qué desastre, ¿no? **

Remo se encogió de hombros.

**—No sabría decirte. **

Al poco, descubrimos a las dos personas al mismo tiempo.

Estaban en un puesto de venta llena de patatas. En un letrero ponía el precio y tuve un tiempo de pensar que las patatas eran increíblemente baratas. Detrás del mostrador se hallaban un hombre y una mujer.

Remo tropezó y dejó caer la pesada caja que cargaba su hombro.

El sonido del impacto me sobresaltó. Por un momento pensé que la desgastada madera se rompería y el engranaje saldría disparado de entre toda la paja. Para nuestra suerte, ese no fue el caso. Dentro de aquella caja de madera de herramientas y entre la paja para asegurar un bloqueo de vista a su contenido: estaba el equipo tridimensional del fallecido Mikael.

Nos miraron.

Remo pestañeó rápidamente y se arrodilló, colocando sus manos torpemente sobre la cubierta de la caja: poniendo la tapa en su lugar para cerrar bien. Pude jurar que vi su frente bañada en sudor frío y sus dedos delgados temblaban tenuemente.

**— ¿Estás bien? —**le pregunté al arrodillarme junto con él, atenta.

**— ¿Qué? Ah, sí, sí. Estoy- Estoy bien. Sólo que, eh, estoy bien. **

**— ¿"Sólo que" qué? —**susurré, bajito**—. ¿Qué viste? **

El chico, con la expresión pálida, levantó sus ojos sombríos a mi rostro. Intercambiando una intensa mirada de alarma, murmuró:

**—Es una emboscada. **

Me di cuenta demasiado tarde que nos habían reconocido.

Después todo ocurrió muy deprisa.

El hombre frente a nosotros deslizó la mano por debajo del mostrador y sacó un largo sable de hierro: que eran las cuchillas de acero puro usadas para cortar y rebanar nucas de titanes. Tanto Remo como yo nos echamos a un lado. Remo se quedó liado con una de las cuerdas del tenderete, mientras que yo me golpee la cabeza contra la parte trasera de una caravana.

La mujer detrás del mostrador se dirigió hacia a mi.

Saqué la navaja bajo la falda.

El ruido de las cuchillas cruzándose apenas se oyó, amortiguado por el ruido que salían de las demás tiendas. La punta de la cuchilla ajena entró en la caravana, sólo a unos centímetros de mi cabeza. Un par de ojos me miraban directamente con una extraña mirada vacía y calculadora. Vi al instante que Remo desplegó su propia navaja, un poco más pequeña y ligera que la mía, en mano.

Remo lanzó su navaja. Vi que la soldado frente de mí se encogió y se llevó una mano a su brazo. Su sable se le escapó de la mano y cayó fuera de su alcance. Reaccioné y con la punta de la bota pateé su rodilla. La mujer retrocede y ambas tomamos distancia.

Soltando un rugido, Remo se libró de las cuerdas de la tienda y se echó encima del mostrador, directamente sobre el otro hombre. El mostrador se derrumbó y Remo cayó entre un sinfín de patatas.

Su voz, desgarradora, alcanzó mis oídos.

**— ¡Corre!**

Mientras tanto, la mujer corrió hasta hacerse con el arma que estaba en el suelo. Al mismo que yo huía y desaparecía entre la muchedumbre. Nadie parecía haberse dado cuenta del intercambio de asaltos.

**— ¡Siga a la otra, _Hange-san_! —**gritó una desconocida voz masculina desde la pila de patatas**—. Yo me encargaré de éste. **

Corrí con la navaja en mano, rasgando mi falda para ayudarme a tener más movilidad. En alguna parte entre la muchedumbre se encontraba la soldado que me perseguía. Personas asustadas se echaban a un lado al verme correr frenéticamente, con la cara encapuchada y la navaja levantada.

Pensaba que había escapado, cuando de repente la vi otra vez, abriéndose paso salvajemente sin consideración entre los civiles del mercado.

Esquivé a una mujer anciana que se encontraba a mi paso, tambaleando su puesto de venta de repostería. La soldado que tenía por nombre "Hange" tropezó con el lío, volcó un puesto de flores y siguió corriendo tras de mí.

De pronto la mujer había desaparecido.

_«Mierda»_, pensé.

_«Mierda»._

Luego la descubrí de nuevo.

Al ir corriendo hacia el final de la zona del mercado, la soldado corría detrás de mí. Mi corazón latía como un pistón dentro de mi pecho. Desaparecí tras un empinado precipicio, ahora corriendo entre paredes angostas. Estaba a un par de bloques de llegar al punto de encuentro acordado con Remo con anterioridad. Salté arriba de una carreta vacía al lado de un puesto humilde.

Imitando la flexibilidad de un gato, me elevé impulsándome y aferré mi dedos a la oxidada tubería horizontal del edificio continuo. Luego llevé la tubería hasta mi pecho. Y lo pasé por encima de la barra con un movimiento fluido. Continué corriendo a lo largo del tejado. Al llegar a una orilla, tropecé y caí ladera abajo, aterrizando en el edificio continuo. Sentí una acribillante punzada en mi mano. Por un momento dudé si parar y revisarme. Luego volví a ver a la misma mujer avanzar por la calle debajo y volví a emprender la escapada. El viento golpeaba mi rostro y las gotas de sudor brillaban sobre mi frente.

Estoy quedando sin fuerzas, me faltaba tanto el aire que creí que me iba a caer. Me apoyé contra una chimenea de ladrillos que salía del tejado. La misma mujer ahora estaba a unos diez metros de distancia; al acercarse lentamente, como una cazadora hacia su presa, levanté mi navaja y tomé posición.

**—No están acostumbrados a estar en compañía de gente, ¿no? —**dijo la soldado con una sonrisa inusual al ver mi reacción.

Sino mal escuché, se llama Hange. Supuse que formaba parte del escuadrón de emboscada del anterior hombre. Vestían con las mismas ropas. Tiró la chaqueta de su uniforme, ajustó los lentes sobre su nariz, alzó los puños y continuó:

**—Suena muy solitario para un par de jovencitos —**dijo ella**—. Sólo tienen una oportunidad. Ahora, ¿vas a dejarte domar para que pueda llevarte? Porque sí quieres pelear… no es por alarmar, pero, te superamos en número. **

Destapé mi rostro del flequillo, generando una pequeña impresión a Hange; quien dejó salir un pequeño silbido. Quizá no esperaba que yo fuera muy joven.

**—Bueno, "no" te pregunté a qué te suena.**

Arremangué mis mangas y, copiando su postura, alcé los puños: con el mango de la navaja apuntando a mi dirección y el filo hacia ella. Luego agregué, con molestia:

**—Podrías haberlo pedido antes de encajar tu cuchilla a unos centímetros de mi cabeza. Y, además, estamos mejor así. Déjenos en paz. **

**—Perdón por eso, pequeña; el diálogo no es del todo mi fuerte. No tenían muy buen aspecto cuando los encontramos. Tuvimos que tomar precauciones por si acaso —**contestó Hange, con la mirada fija en mí a través de aquello anteojos de cuadrados. La sonrisa asomada en sus labios nunca se borró**—. Hace tiempo que sobreviven aquí afuera, ¿eh? **

**—Sí, hace mucho que estamos en movimiento —**respondí.

**—Supongo que saben cuidarse bastante bien. Es algo común ver gente de su edad sola por ahí, robando para vender a cambio de un par de monedas —**dijo Hange cambiando su tono de voz, noté que suavizó minúsculamente su mirada**—. No me imagino como debió ser eso.**

Su mirada impregnada de empatía me dejó un poco fuera de lugar. El ejército eran las personas a las que Remo y yo conocíamos mejor. Los marleyanos militares rompían las ventanas de los negocios eldianos en el gueto, atacaban en las calles a los ortodoxos que podían distinguir por los brazaletes cocidos en la ropa y golpeaban a eldianos al azar hasta la muerte, sólo por deporte y entretenimiento. Sólo por ser considerados "de raza inferior" o inaceptables desde su perspectiva político-ideológica.

Pero ésta mujer parecía ser honesta. Su rostro afligido lo decía todo: ellos no son los enemigos.

Y de igual forma podría resultar ser una fachada. No quise arriesgarme.

**—Nos costó bastante caro —**mascullé, turbiamente**—. Hace tiempo que cometemos errores. Ya viste que intentamos vender uno de sus equipos. Veo que ya nos estaban esperando.**

La mayor, sorpresivamente, dejó salir una extraña risa.

**—No te castigues tanto por eso. Es bueno que nosotros los hayamos encontrando en ese momento —**dijo Hange**—. La brigada de guarnición no nos dejaría fácil sacarlos de ese desastre. Vender armas militares ilegalmente conlleva a un _la-aaa-argo_ tiempo en prisión, parece que el otro chico y tú encajarían perfecto con la descripción. Pero, estamos de acuerdo en que ambas partes no queremos eso, ¿verdad? **

**— ¿Y debería de agradecerles o qué? —**pregunté con sarcasmo. Apreté con fuerza mi puño alrededor del mango de mi navaja, desafiante**—. No lo volveré a repetir. Déjenos en paz. **

**—No te parece una idea muy agradable, ¿cierto? —**añadió Hange, con un gesto divertido**—. ¡Qué difícil es vivir en estos tiempos sin tener algunos problemas!**

Pensándolo bien, me permití bajar un momento la guardia.

**—Eres una mujer muy curiosa. Reconozco tu moral. En realidad, eres tú la que me agrada —**admití con sinceridad, dejando caer la navaja y pateándola hacia un lado para una pelea justa. Bajé un poco los puños, dejando ver una tenue sonrisa surcando mis labios: enseñándole el colmillo**—. Lástima que causaré muchos problemas antes de entregarme. **

La verdad no esperaba su reacción.

Hange se sorprendió por un breve instante, enseguida, su rostro se iluminó como el resplandor del sol. Sus mejillas parecían arder un poco, igualmente. Dejó su postura defensiva y se llevó las manos al rostro, como aguantándose un chillido.

**—Sí. ...Me lo han dicho muchos, a excepción de lo último —**murmuró ella, el filtro de sus lentes se empañó. Su mirada, salpicando emoción, se encandiló en mi ser—**. Buena suerte, pequeña. ¡Espero mucho de este duelo!**

Y de pronto, nuestros ojos se volvieron a afilar.

Por un momento, sólo escuchamos el bullicio lejano de la gente en las calles y el sonido propio de la respiración.

El corazón golpeaba como un tambor: sentí una sensación de adrenalina lentamente expandiéndose a todo mi organismo. Hace mucho tiempo que no recurría a mis tácticas de pelea instruidas personalmente —y a punta de coñazos— por Elías.

Me paré adecuadamente. Manteniendo el peso sobre mi pierna trasera para evitar ser derribada con facilidad. Alcé los puños a la altura de la cabeza y cerca del mentón. Y los codos metidos.

Elías una vez dijo que los buenos puñetazos vienen tanto de la cadera como de la fuerza del brazo.

La mujer se aproximó primero.

Atacó con una patada que logré pararla con mis manos, sin embargo, el impacto me había dado en la clavícula. Oí que algo se quebró. La postura en mis piernas me mantuvo tal como quise. Jalé de su pierna y ella "tropezó": sin embargo, bajé la guardia. Dándome un cabezazo en la punta de la nariz, provocó que ambas tomáramos distancia.

Absorbí el golpe y permanecí firme.

Apreté la quijada, sintiendo un hilo de sangre recorriendo mi labio superior.

**—Veo que resistes mucho mejor de lo pensaba —**comentó Hange, ligeramente sorprendida, con una pequeña marca en su frente.

**—Una vez, alguien me enseñó que jamás debo de retroceder —**dije, pasándome la mano sobre mis labios: enjuagando la sangre que salía de mi nariz.

**—Entonces esa persona fue muy sabia. **

Sonreír fue lo único que hice antes de impulsarme hacia a ella.

La soldado retrocedió, invitándome a su territorio. Mantuvo sus manos a la altura de la cara, esperé a que lanzara su ataque. Me lanzó un puño limpio hacia el rostro, algo inesperado, ya que fue predecible. De todas maneras, me balancee y moví la cabeza a un lado. Moví mis pies como si caminara en carbón caliente y evadí el golpe.

Al moverme de costado, opté por derribarla.

Con todas mis fuerzas logré llevarla abajo. Los ladrillos del tejado salieron disparados y ambas rodamos por el tejado. Aterrizando en la orilla del edificio que prometía una caída fatal.

Al sentarme sobre su abdomen, Hange ya tenía la cara resguardada entre sus brazos, pude ver su brillante sonrisa a través de ellos.

Subí el brazo para atraer su atención a mi mano no dominante. Ella reaccionó instantáneamente para bloquearlo, abriendo un espacio en su rostro. Y rápidamente balanceo mi mano dominante a lo largo de la línea central de su pecho, hacia su mentón sin cerrar el puño.

"_Esta técnica pellizca los nervios de la parte superior de la columna vertebral, hará que tu oponente se desmaye. Sé cuidadosa al ejecutar esta técnica, niña"_.

Hange sacudió bruscamente su cabeza hacia atrás ante el golpe. Sentí el dolor en los nudillos mientras el filo de mi palma se ceñía sobre la mandíbula de la soldado. Todo pasó muy deprisa. Vi cómo los músculos de su cuello se tensaron.

Y sus brillosos ojos se opacaron por un momento.

Logré noquear a la mujer.

Al cerciorarme que estuviera efectivamente desmayada: la levanté de las piernas y empecé a arrastrarla por el tejado lejos de la orilla. Le crucé las manos sobre el pecho, deteniéndome un instante para oírla respirar, con ritmo lento, pero regular. Y me dejé caer en el tejado, entre aterrada y aliviada.

Los ladrillos bajo mis manos estaban fríos. Las gotas de lluvia habían empezado a caer copiosamente. Y por un momento me sentí algo altiva, ya que había derrotado a una militar, pero pronto caí en cuenta de algo:

_«Se contuvo»_, pensé.

_«Se contuvo en sus golpes. Ella estaba muy relajada. Siento que ni usó el cinco por ciento de su fuerza. Fue entrenada para matar objetivos quince veces más grandes que ella. Y tuvo varias oportunidades para acabar conmigo. Sin embargo, no las aprovechó intencionalmente. ¿Por qué?»._

Poco después llegó alguien corriendo.

**—Espero que el espectáculo te haya resultado entretenido... —**jadee sin mirarlo, mientras la llovizna lavaba mi rostro. Pronto levanté mi vista y vi sus ojos azules: **— ¿Lo logramos? ¿Logramos escapar del Cuerpo de Exploración? **

**—Parece que sí —**dijo Remo**—. Por ahora. ¿Te duele?**

Me dio un par de golpecitos en la nariz. Golpeé su mano.

**—No, pero la lluvia me sentaría de maravilla.**

Noté como Remo se acercó a la mujer inconsciente. En ese mismo instante, mi mente proyectó imágenes de Mikael y no dudé en cruzar rápidamente mi pierna, obstruyéndole el paso a Remo, quien ligeramente sorprendido por mi acción, alzó las manos con inocencia.

**—Descuida. No tengo interés en ella —**dijo, como para tranquilizarme**—. No sirve de nada lastimarla. Sólo molestaría aún más a las personas que ahora mismo nos tienen en la mira.**

Suspiré y me volví a dejar caer sobre los ladrillos.

La conversación paró ahí. Cada uno nos encontrábamos perdidos en nuestros propios pensamientos. Me pregunté cuántas veces me había encontrado en situaciones similares a ésta, allá, en algún lugar de Liberio.

**— ¿Ahora qué sigue? —**pregunté finalmente, cuando el silencio fue demasiado agobiante.

**—Había más que sólo dos personas. Es todo un grupo, _._._._._, los demás estaban disfrazados de civiles. Sé con seguridad que sólo la mitad de ellos nos persiguieron, sin embargo, la otra mitad retrocedió. **

**—Entonces piensan en atraernos hacia una trampa —**dije**—. En este caso fingieron caos y desorden para incitarnos a correr aquí. Y ahora estamos siendo observados por ellos. Qué ingenio.**

Remo asintió con pesadez y se dejó caer a un lado mío.

Se retiró la capucha de su cabellera y dejó que la lluvia le refrescara la cabeza. Noté algo en su cara. El ojo derecho se le iba ennegreciendo rápidamente, al tiempo que la hinchazón se lo cerraba, al parecer, subestimó al soldado con quien peleó. Al menos logró zafarse de él.

**—Calma, sabíamos que pasaría esto —**dijo después**—. Nos superan en número, así que no entrarán en combate enseguida. Pero definitivamente nos querrán en la mira. Hay que ocultarnos. **

Apoyé mis manos atrás de mi espalda para pararme. Volví a notar el dolor en mi dedo, pero lo ignoré. Era lo de menos.

**—Claro, nunca es así de fácil —**suspiré**—. Levántate. Tenemos que intentarlo.**

Al hacer el ademán de extenderle mi mano, Remo la rechazó con un movimiento de su cabeza. Enarqué una ceja, confundida.

**—Vete. Me quedaré y te cubriré —**dijo Remo. Mi respuesta era obvia, cuando iba a negarme; me interrumpió añadiendo: **—Estaré justo detrás de ti. En cuanto vea una oportunidad, también correré. Nos esconderemos. Luego nos veremos en el otro lado. ¿Entendido? **

No me sentí menos tranquila. Remo era terco, pero sus planes raramente fallaban. Pensé que quizá se traía algo entre manos, algo que se desarrollaría a cómo se dieran las cosas. No quedaba más de otra que confiar en él.

Retraje mi mano y caminé a lo largo del tejado para recoger mi navaja, ilustrada por las pequeñas gotas de lluvia que caían sobre su metal.

Aprieto el puño.

**— ¿Remo? Puede que este momento sea todo lo que tengamos —**empecé a decir.

Rebobino en mi mente el momento en que dejamos atrás a Elías, sintiéndome culpable de no haberle dicho todo lo que quería decirle en ese momento.

Jugueteo tontamente con mis dedos, sin saber cómo expresarme.

**—Así que… Lo que dije en casa, acerca de Mikael, eh… yo—**

Noté una muy tenue sonrisa en el mayor. Se incorporó por su cuenta y alargó su mano para volverme a poner la capucha encima de mi cabellera, jalando el extremo hasta cubrirme por debajo del flequillo.

**—Preocúpate por eso después —**escuché su voz**—. Cuando hay un plan, tienes que seguirlo. **

Un poco insegura, coloqué mi mano sobre la suya.

**—Ten cuidado, hermano.**

**ㅤ**

* * *

.

.

.

(...)

.

.

.

* * *

**ㅤ**

Ha pasado una hora desde que no volví a ver a Remo y ahora me valía por mí misma.

Para cuando vi un par de cuerpos encapuchados moviéndose en conjunto con esos malditos engranajes, comprendí que Remo no haría acto de presencia. No estaba en condiciones para cuestionar la lealtad interna del susodicho cuando nos encontrábamos en medio de una encrucijada por parte del enemigo.

Me dije que debía avanzar sin vacilación para correr de un tirón a la ventana de un edificio que se veía aparentemente abandonado. Para no dejarme al descubierto.

Di la vuelta con espasmódicos pasos de marioneta, con el corazón retumbándome espantosamente en el pecho, y me volví hacia la ventana. El pestillo que daba a la habitación de adentro estaba cerrado. Durante un largo segundo permanecí inmóvil, mirándolo desde el otro lado.

Podía sentir el gusto del terror, en el fondo de la garganta, como un sabor de judías pasadas. Con el mismo andar convulsivo corrí sobre el tejado, salté en la orilla y obligué a mis dedos cerrarse en el marco de la ventana. El viento aullaba y en algún lugar un letrero golpeaba contra una pared mientras mis pies estaban suspendidos en el aire.

Libré una mano para forcejear el pestillo.

_«No se abrirá»_, pensaba.

Pero se abrió.

Al invadir la habitación, pasee la mirada alrededor.

El piso, los muebles, los cuadros, los olores. Era como un lugar deshabitado. Respiré el olor a desolación. Una gris resignación. Los muebles que llenaban la habitación eran anticuados y pesados. Unos manteles de encaje cubrían con pulcritud una mesa. Al lado de un viejo y polvoriento piano había una cuna desgastada para infantes. Me quedé observándola hasta que oí ruido en el exterior.

Era el sonido que emitían los equipos tridimensionales.

_« ...Remo, ojalá y tu plan funcione»._

Durante mis años de reclusión en Liberio, con mi inagotable curiosidad, había aprendido muchos de los secretos de las artes carcelarias. El único borde afilado de la habitación era una arandela que poseía el extremo de un perno que sujeta un colchón a la pared. Debía pensar en algo y rápido.

La cuna de hierro. Era más que suficiente.

Mis piernas cargan con mi cuerpo dirigiéndose hacia la cuna. Desplego el pequeño colchón haraposo, lanzándolo al suelo y ladeo la estructura metálica. Con la navaja, practico dos tajos necesarios, paralelos, efectuados en sentido longitudinal a lo largo de un tubo donde anteriormente reposó el colchón para alguna cría.

Ahora, golpeo el tubo contra la uña del pulgar hasta hacer salir el alambre que guardaba en su interior. El alambre iba a servir de herramienta. Inspecciono el suelo de madera en busca de algún hueco. Al hallarlo, introduje el hierro hasta la mitad y con sumo cuidado lo uso como palanca para hundir la franja de metal. A veces se rompe. Con enorme precaución y con mis manos doblé el metal.

Lo estaba consiguiendo.

Ya estaba.

La diminuta franja de metal había quedado en ángulo recto con el tubo. Ya disponía de una llave apta para abrir esposas.

Y ahora llegaba la etapa más difícil del proceso...

**ㅤ**

* * *

.

.

.

(...)

.

.

.

* * *

**ㅤ**

Han pasado dos horas. Me hallaba tendida en el suelo a cinco metros y medio de la ventana de la habitación. El silencio resonaba con el aliento, estruendoso como mi corazón. A ratos el miedo oprimía mi pecho con igual fuerza con que un perro cazador mata a una zorra. A ratos, en cambio, podía pensar: sabía que estaba acorralada, pero no sabía qué clase de personas eran quienes me tenían arrinconada.

Sabía que no soñaba: en absoluto silencio llegaba a oír los tenues chasquidos que me hacían los párpados al parpadear.

Me encontraba mejor ahora que en el momento de la persecución; el vértigo había desaparecido casi por completo y sabía que disponía de aire suficiente para respirar. Distinguía abajo de arriba en la segunda planta del edificio.

El hombro, la cadera y la rodilla me dolían porque se hallaban oprimidos contra el suelo de madera. Las palpitaciones de la cabeza habían disminuido y mi único dolor auténtico era el de los dedos de la mano izquierda. El índice lo tenía roto, estaba segura. Y otro dedo sangraba con cierta abundancia.

Empecé a reír con ironía. Tenía libertad de movimientos pero no tenía adónde ir.

¿Ruidos en el pasillo, o era mi corazón? _«Ruidos en el pasillo»_, confirmé_. _

Los sonidos me llegaban claramente desde encima de mi cabeza. La habitación en la cual me hallaba arrinconada se hallaba en una zona alta del edificio: situada directamente frente al tejado del edificio continúo.

Pasos ahora por el pasillo. Luego nada.

Esta vez me incorporé sentándome con una pierna flexionada y con la espalda apoyada a la pared, acomodándome debajo de la ventana. Resuelta a mirar a mi alrededor, intentando atisbar por entre las pestañas cualquier objeto que sirviera como un arma. Mi sombra, provocada por la luz solar que entraba por la ventana, se balanceaba alrededor del suelo.

Se produjo un chasquido al correrse hacia atrás el cerrojo. Lentamente, la puerta se entreabrió. Dejé de pensar, de respirar. Durante un momento tuve la sensación de que la muerte misma estaba del otro lado de esa puerta.

Ya no podía retroceder más. Mi estómago se retorció a medida que notaba el extremo de una tela verde, oscilando con suavidad. Con la certeza de una sonámbulo, supe que mis fuerzas no me responderían si intentaba escapar de esa trampa. Me quedé allí sentada, gimiendo y contemplando sombría al militar.

Necesitaba estar tranquila, estar serena, para así convertirme en la más afilada cuchilla. No podía emplear más arma que la paciencia a pesar de la acuciante urgencia del momento.

Procuré engullir mi miedo, tragué demasiado aire al hacerlo, pero a pesar de ello logré hablar:

**—Haga lo que quiera conmigo. No voy a moverme de aquí. **

El fornido hombre caminó elegantemente con una postura serena y segura, como paseándose en algún jardín botánico. Su grandeza irradiaba dominación y poder sobre la situación. Aguardé a que él dijese algo. Al fin se detuvo, quedamos ambos frente a frente a un par de metros de distancia, mirándonos en aquella habitación envuelta en el silencio sepulcral.

El ruido metálico que colgaba de su cadera me había sonado como el crujir de huesos en una cripta.

Se arrodilló a un triste metro de distancia, impávido, y realizó una suave inspiración:

**—No tengo intención de hacerle nada. **

Respondió seriamente su voz gutural, grave y serena, como siendo consciente que sí hablaba un poco más duro me llegaría a espantar.

Lo penoso es que esa realidad no estaba muy lejos.

Alcanzaba a verlo, mal definido y oscuro a través de las sombras de las mismas cuatro paredes que nos encerraban en aquel pequeño espacio, una figura casi amorfa: pero grande, medio delgado y alto. Por primera vez, atisbo un color azul en sus ojos. Como si la luz blanca del día se convertía en una lóbrega noche. Luego, agachó un poco su cabeza.

Tal vez él pensaba que me resultaría más fácil hablar si no me miraba directamente a los ojos.

**—Yo no vi eso —**dije muy claramente.

**—Sí quisiéramos lastimarlos, ya lo hubiéramos hecho —**respondió. No hizo falta cambiar el tono neutral de su voz: la misma sencillez y absoluta franqueza con la que había pronunciado aquellas palabras fue suficiente para hacerme sentir impotente contra él**—. Pero dadas las circunstancias, sí se rinden dejaremos pasar este pequeño conflicto de intereses.**

Algo me sabía mal escuchándolo hablar con aquel tono formal aterciopelado, en el fondo creía que sus palabras sólo fueron de labios afuera. No le di respuestas; cobré conciencia de que todos los ruidos se habían detenido, salvo el frío ulular del viento, afuera.

Había tranquilidad en el silencio, hasta que el más alto volvió articular entre labios.

**—Soy el líder de batallón del Cuerpo de Exploración; Smith, Erwin Smith —**se presentó**—. Procuremos que las cosas funcionen lo mejor posible para usted y para nosotros. ¿Cuál es su nombre? **

Mis hombros se tensaron y tenía la certeza que el comandante lo notó. Observándome hasta el más mínimo gesto bajo aquellas cejas espesas suyas. No pude evitar sentirme más diminuta ante la revelación de su rango. No levanté la vista.

Por el otro lado, Erwin permaneció en silencio, como esperando una respuesta de mi parte. Luego de unos eternos segundos, decidí entre abrir mis labios.

**— ..._._._._._. —**pronuncié mi nombre, con la lengua pastosa**—. Supongo que el placer es mío. **

El azul encandilante de sus ojos se fijaron en mí persona con más precisión. No me gustaba esto. Poco después, el comandante asintió con suavidad, pareciendo lucir complacido.

**—Tenga presente que nosotros le trataremos igual que nos trate usted —**continuó**—. Ahora, espero y esté dispuesta a responder una serie de preguntas con completa honestidad. Si se comporta adecuadamente, todo irá sobre ruedas y prometo dejarle ir. ¿Le parece bien, joven?**

Mis entrañas se revolvían entre nudos de ansiedad y expectación. Lo último que quería era verme completamente doblegada ante un militar. Aprendí eso a las malas. Así que engullí mis emociones y levanté la frente en alto.

**—Me parece bien, comandante —**asentí, y yo misma percibí el bajo servilismo de mi voz, pero no era capaz de evitarlo.

Erwin se acercó más, para hacerse oír.

**—¿Está sola? **

**—Ahora si. **

Estiró su brazo, apuntando con su dedo índice hacia mi falda.

**— ¿Qué es lo que lleva en su pierna? **

**—Es para guardar mi navaja —**respondí.

**— ¿De modo que va por ahí armada?**

**—Sí.**

**—Entonces tendría que ensancharse la ropa para pasar desapercibida —**señaló y estaba en lo correcto. La expresión no se vio afectada**—. ¿Sabe coser, joven?**

**—Sí.**

**— ¿Se ha hecho usted ese portacuchillos? **

**—No. Comandante —**lo interrumpí, en el interior sentía que estaba hecha toda un manojo de nervios por mis propias respuestas monosilábicas**—, ¿usted quiere averiguar todo? ¿Puedo preguntar de qué va todo esto? No deberíamos hablar tan íntimamente.**

Para mi, la perplejidad era peor que el peligro; y cuando estaba perpleja solía enfadarme.

**— ¿Usted cree? —**respondió Erwin con otra pregunta.

**—Usted está moviendo las cosas desde aquí —**me las arreglé para responder en voz neutra**—. No tiene importancia que usted crea en mí o no.**

**—Le creo. Dígame la verdad, joven —**se sobrepuso, volviendo a tomar las riendas de la conversación**—. ¿Intentará resistirse?**

**—Depende de cómo se den las circunstancias —**cité sus anteriores palabras.

No pude notar la pequeña mueca que había formado en su boca.

**—Es entendible —**respondió fluidamente. El rostro estaba tranquilo, la voz de una indiferencia helada**—. Pero, ¿por qué querría empeorar las cosas para usted?**

**—Porque usted miente —**declaré.

Erwin pestañeó, ligeramente sorprendido. Bajo las cejas pobladas, los ojos me miraban con un resplandor de auténtica curiosidad. Ante su silencio, decidí continuar:

**—Me acaba de prometer que sí respondía sus preguntas, me dejaría ir en paz —**murmuré, mi voz apenas y contenía mi furia**—, pero miente. No nací ayer, ¿sabe? Sé que no lo hará y me tendrá aquí retenida por sabe cuánto más tiempo. Usted es igual a todos esos militares egoístas e inhumanos. Prometen, pero mienten. **

La expresión de su rostro cambió. Fue un gesto —de por sí creía que su cara era inalterable— que apenas y fue perceptible. Pero había una fría quietud mortecina en su mirar que clavaba en mis ojos. Erwin estaba impresionado. Como una cubeta de agua helada vertiéndose en mi columna, apenas realicé lo que había hecho.

En mi enojo, no cuidé mis palabras.

**—Usted y yo no contamos el tiempo de la misma manera —**oí su voz, mucho más profunda, y más potente que la voz que me hablaba hace unos momentos**—. ****Este momento es todo el tiempo que puede disponer.**

Y me sentí mortalmente amenazada.

**—Escuche, yo…**

**—Soy yo el que _ahora va a escuchar _—**interrumpió él rápidamente. Apreté con fuerza la navaja que llevaba escondida detrás de mi espalda todo este tiempo**—. Estoy convencido que la información que me dio es válida. Dígame el resto. **

**—Dígame cómo —**me atreví a decir.

Me removí, incómoda. No podía retroceder más.

**—Le toca a _usted_ decirme cosas. No tiene el recurso de solicitar el indulto. A partir de ahora, la conversación se desarrollará en términos de un riguroso intercambio. **

**—No puedo hacer tratos con usted a la ligera —**respondí con la misma dureza**—. Adelante, arrésteme. Pero de mí jamás conseguirá lo que quiere.**

Erwin dejó de mirarme y permaneció un rato en silencio. Sentía que el comandante esperaba que preguntara por qué estaba siendo detenida. Decidí permanecer callada. Mis ojos brillaban por el coraje de la desesperación contra la prepotencia de una apabullante superioridad.

**—Hay una última cosa que quisiera preguntarle —**dijo Erwin finalmente, con su habitual formalidad**—. Es sobre su resolución ante una de mis soldados esta mañana. La protegió de su compañero, ¿por qué lo hizo? **

Sentí un escalofrío, en parte por el tono duro e indiferente del mayor, pero también por mis propios recuerdos.

La violencia era algo que, de inicio, todo mundo condena. Aborrecía la ideología de ejercer violencia a cambio de paz. Elías me enseñó que se podía escapar de la guerra para rehacer nuestras vidas. Sin embargo, en Liberio, desde muy pequeña asimilé la realidad en donde la ejecución a sangre fría se justificaba en pos de la supervivencia. Quería creer en algo nuevo, ser diferente y "evolucionar", quería desprenderme completamente de Marley y sus represiones.

¿Pero cómo iba a hacerlo si detrás de mí no había nada excepto muerte? ¿Qué energía vital podía extraer de la muerte?

**— ...Fue la necesidad de evitarnos una situación más comprometedora —**respondí con honestidad**—. Mis emociones no intercedieron en esa decisión. No quería lastimar a esa mujer y eso fue todo. Quiero superar mis viejos errores. **

El comandante se levantó súbitamente. Me miró desde su altura con esa característica superioridad natural suya. Levanté los ojos, atenta, y lo miré por debajo de las cejas.

**—Le considero usted una persona de buen juicio para ser una ladrona —**comenzó a decir Erwin**—. Soy la cabeza del ejército, estoy a cargo de las vidas de los soldados y de recuperar el territorio perdido detrás de las murallas. He evaluado su condición física, su raciocinio lógico y por último, su criterio moral. Debo admitir que, no es muy común ver a jóvenes como usted. **

**— ¿De qué está hablando?**

Levantó suavemente su mano, para hacerme guardar silencio y dejarlo continuar. Hice caso a su orden y cerré mis labios.

**—Antes que nada. No quiero que me tenga por corrupto, siendo así que, aunque usted no lo crea, mi deseo es ayudarle —**continuó**—. Por eso le aconsejo que tome esta decisión: preséntese usted misma a la justicia o entréguese a mí, entréguese a la Legión de Reconocimiento. **

El viento empezó a soplar en ráfagas calientes y caprichosas, provocando el murmullo de un sinfín de hojas entre los árboles afuera de la ventana. No había nada que pudiera decir. Con una extraña calma, pensé, _«Pronto iremos un paso adelante. Con el tiempo habrá innumerables rutas para entrar y salir del gueto de Liberio, y sí me preparo física y psicológicamente, usaré todas para sacar a niños eldianos. Como Elías hizo con nosotros. No podrían realizar el peligroso pasaje a través del muro por ellos mismos»._

**—Le daré tiempo para pensar en ello a solas —**Erwin dio la vuelta, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta**.**

**—No hará falta, comandante —**alcé mi voz cuando el mayor se encontraba debajo del marco de la puerta.

Erwin se detuvo. Su mano se quedó pegada al picaporte, giró su cabeza sobre el hombro: sus cejas gruesas estaban alzadas suavemente.

**—** **¿Y eso por qué sería? —**inquirió, con un brillo de expectación surcando sus ojos añiles.

En mi esfuerzo por tomar la decisión adecuada, por encontrar la alternativa, no percibí la amarga ironía de mis pensamientos.

**—Rechazaré su oferta.**

_«...Pero primero, debo de adquirir un documento de identidad falso. __Es imposible decir la verdad. __En las murallas, no tengo historia, pero sí una mancha. La muerte nos espera a Remo y a mí sí descubren que asesinamos a uno de sus hombres»._

Erwin se quedó de espaldas contra la puerta, su mano había entreabierto la puerta un poco. De repente, se escuchó un ruido constante, irregular, retumbante de pisadas en el pasillo que se oían cada vez con más claridad. Era obvio que el comandante no estaba solo.

**—Vaya. ¿Está segura? —**preguntó, su mano se quedó inmóvil sobre el picaporte**—. ¿Podría preguntarle por qué?**

**—Aunque su causa me parezca noble, no quiero formar parte de ustedes. Necesito vivir. En ningún lugar del mundo existe una lucha que acabe con las luchas —**respondí sin titubear, recordando a la perfección cómo la culpa y la vergüenza acechaban todas las conciencias dentro de esos infernales muros, no los de Paradis, pero los de Liberio**—. La guerra nace de la guerra misma. Se alimenta lamiendo la sangre vertida a causa de la violencia, comiendo la carne lacerada a causa de la violencia. La guerra es un ser vivo perfecto. Y usted, más que nadie, tiene que entender eso. **

Pocas son las personas que saben escuchar de verdad. No prestan atención, aunque sí lo simulan. En el caso de este hombre, Erwin jamás apartó ni un segundo su mirada de mí. No fui consciente de la manera en la que me escuchaba atentamente, y de lo mucho que me beneficiaría potenciar esta habilidad si fuera consciente que la tenía. Por supuesto, Erwin ya lo sabía desde el principio y, en el fondo, no dudaría en mover estratégicamente sus peones.

**—Qué interesante ideología, señorita _._._._._.**

Fue lo último que dijo, antes de salir de la habitación y cerrar la puerta detrás de sí mismo.

**ㅤ**

* * *

.

.

.

(...)

.

.

.

* * *

**ㅤ**

**—Enderece los brazos y mantenga los codos rectos.**

Oculté la herramienta que me servía como llave dentro del dedo anular izquierdo, sabiendo que Erwin se quedaría mirando mi extraña mano izquierda cuando me esposase por detrás. Cada centímetro de la habitación fue repasada por su mirada minuciosa, como resultado: confiscó mi valiosa navaja.

**—Cuando quiera, estoy lista, comandante.**

Estiré los brazos hacia atrás, enseñándole las manos y las muñecas. El comandante tocó una muñeca para ver si las tenía mojadas, repitió lo mismo en la otra muñeca. Colocó las esposas muy apretadas.

**—Duele un poco, ¿verdad? —**oí al comandante a mis espaldas**—. Tenga un poco de paciencia. Se lo quitaré en seguida. Es fastidioso, pero nos va a ahorrar a todos un sinfín de molestias.**

No podía levantarme ni siquiera ponerme en cuclillas y con las piernas extendidas en el suelo, tampoco podía dar patadas.

Por encima del piano, escuché el choque de la anilla de la llave en la puerta. Entró otro soldado, igual de alto y fornido que Erwin. Su cabello tenía una tonalidad un poco menos rubia que el comandante, y sus ojos pequeños eran de color ámbar. Sin mencionar su barba y bigote pequeños. No noté la presencia de un tercero, puesto que había agachado la mirada cuando la del primero se posó en mi persona. Oía los huecos susurros que producían los oficiales en los ecos entre estas paredes.

Hasta que una voz desconocida dijo:

**—Oi. Ha sido bastante fácil, ¿no crees? —**esta voz era rasposa, severa y con tintes de indiferencia.

**—Efectivamente, mucho menos desagradable que la persecución en sí —**escuché la cálida voz de Erwin, sentí su mirada fugazmente sobre mí y me encogí**—. Estoy agradecido por el comportamiento de la joven. **

Esta misma persona chasqueó la lengua contra su paladar.

**—Si estuviera en tu lugar, vigilaría con quién hablo. **

El hombre con bigote comprobó una vez más las esposas. Y sentí su aliento en mi nuca. Me enderecé rápidamente y me moví fuera de su alcance dentro de lo que era posible. Este soldado al ver mi reacción, sonrió misteriosamente, se incorporó con las manos puestas detrás de la espalda y se alejó.

_«¿Acaba de olfatearme?»._

Lo seguí con la mirada como un cachorro perdido, hasta que una nueva presencia se plantó delante de mis pies.

**—Tú. Cría. Levanta la cabeza. **

Me obligué a elevar con inquietud mi mirada. Encontrándome con un nuevo color de ojos. Eran grises como el plomo metálico. Grises como el día más atormentado jamás antes visto. Grises como las cuchillas de acero que comprometían vidas. Cargaba con un par de ojeras debajo de sus ojos escépticos e inalterables. Su postura rebosaba de firmeza y rectitud. La sensación de fatalidad lo sellaba como una aureola mortecina. Esta impresión me hizo recordar hogareñamente a Liberio.

Un cosquilleo familiar me estremeció hasta la médula, tuve el presentimiento de que me iba a encestar un puñetazo sólo por verme esposada y apreté la mandíbula por inercia.

Entonces; su voz, como una bala, cortó el aire:

**—Parece que las perspectivas que tiene Erwin sobre ti son muy buenas: no vayas a cagarlas cometiendo tonterías —**habló sin tapujos, claro y conciso, mirándome desde arriba con una expresión distante, su cara era una máscara congelada de autocontrol**—. No trates de imponerte mientras te arresten. Permanece receptiva.**

Fruncí un poco el ceño. La autoridad con la que me habían hablado no me agradó del todo, pero me limité a hacer un gesto de asentimiento con la cabeza. El sargento, inmutable, alargó un momento sin apartar la mirada sobre mí, no de mala gana —quería creer eso—, antes de darse la media vuelta y avanzar hacia donde su superior, el comandante Smith.

Esa mirada se quedó conmigo y me acecharía.

Ahora, Erwin daba vuelta a la llave en la cerradura, abrió la puerta y se retiró al pasillo, con el anterior soldado saliendo después de él. Una vez más, la puerta quedó nuevamente cerrada. Dejándome a solas con el hombre bigotón cuyo nombre no sabía.

Los minutos pasaban y la espera era una agonía. Cuando escuché las pisadas alejándose del cuarto, supe que era mi oportunidad. _«Como si ahora pudiera escapar de cualquier modo»_, pensé. _«No hay forma de regresar». _Volví la cabeza y en mi visión la habitación se movía a un ritmo que me pareció lento aunque todos los detalles destacaban con prodigiosa nitidez.

El soldado junto al piano. El cenicero de cristal sobre el atril del mismo. Las esposas que apretaban mis muñecas. La herida en mi dedo. La llave ensangrentada. El miedo a ser encarcelada. El miedo a volver ser presa de militares.

Había pensado en todos los intervalos en que podía pensar.

**— ¿Sabe? Hago todo lo posible por facilitar las cosas.**

Con las manos a la espalda y me paso la llave ensangrentada compulsivamente de una a otra mano siete veces.

**—Como todos, niña, como todos. **

Para el hombre, sentado inmóvil en el asiento del piano, el tiempo aminoró el inexorable transcurso y quedó en suspenso, como ocurre en la acción. Las notas de la música discurrían por separado, sin perder su propio ritmo.

El soldado golpeó la madera con sus pesadas botas, con expresión absorta, se levantó y se quedó contemplando las notas musicales que resbalaban de la superficie lisa del piano y caían al suelo. El papel con las partituras permaneció en el suelo un largo rato, rozando la pata del piano y girando sobre sí misma antes de reposar en las botas de combate del soldado. Él no hizo esfuerzo alguno por recogerla, sino que dejó que sus dedos recorrieran las teclas por encima.

Dándome la espalda por un instante, decidí actuar.

Hallé la cerradura de la esposa izquierda, introduje la llave y la hice girar. Noto saltar la esposa que quedó abierta en mi muñeca. Me paso la llave a la mano izquierda, hallo la cerradura derecha, introduje la llave y la giro.

El arrebato de adrenalina llegó tan de repente que el soldado no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar.

Tomé el cenicero de cristal grueso que yacía sobre el atril del piano y lancé con toda mi fuerza contra el techo, justo encima de la cabeza del soldado. Trozos de cristal cayeron y al mismo tiempo, sentí que una esquirla de cristal me había dado en el labio superior. El mayor se cubrió con sus brazos del estallido.

Veloz como la mordida de una serpiente, la esposa se cerró en la muñeca del más alto y cuando éste giraba la vista hacía mi dirección la otra esposa se cerró en torno a la pata del piano. Cierro el atril del piano con todas mis fuerzas, aplastando los dedos de su mano derecha.

Todo sucede en cuestión de segundos.

Mi espalda se pegó a su abdomen, duro y firme como un bloque de cemento. Su único brazo libre me había aplicado una llave de agarre alrededor de la garganta, apretando mis manos debajo de mi cuello y mi cabeza contra sus bíceps ensanchados. Intento girar la cabeza hacia su codo: para abrir una hendedura que libere la presión en mi cuello y poder respirar libremente.

Sin embargo, con un sonido animal que provino de su garganta, apretó su antebrazo contra mi cuello y el aire dejó de circular.

**ㅤ**

**ㅤ****ㅤ****ㅤ****ㅤ****ㅤ****ㅤ****ㅤ****ㅤ****ㅤ****ㅤ****ㅤ****ㅤ****ㅤ****ㅤ****ㅤ****ㅤ****ㅤ****ㅤ****ㅤ****ㅤ****ㅤ****ㅤ****ㅤ****ㅤ**_Los intentos por tomar _**ㅤ****ㅤ****ㅤ****ㅤ****ㅤ****ㅤ****ㅤ****ㅤ****ㅤ**_una bocanada _**ㅤ****ㅤ  
****ㅤ****ㅤ****ㅤ****ㅤ****ㅤ****ㅤ****ㅤ****ㅤ****ㅤ****ㅤ****ㅤ****ㅤ****ㅤ****ㅤ****ㅤ****ㅤ****ㅤ****ㅤ****ㅤ****ㅤ****ㅤ****ㅤ****ㅤ****ㅤ****ㅤ****ㅤ****ㅤ****ㅤ****ㅤ****ㅤ****ㅤ****ㅤ****ㅤ****ㅤ**_de aire_

**ㅤ****ㅤ****ㅤ****ㅤ****ㅤ****ㅤ****ㅤ****ㅤ****ㅤ****ㅤ****ㅤ****ㅤ****ㅤ****ㅤ****ㅤ**_impiden gritar _**ㅤ****ㅤ****ㅤ****ㅤ****ㅤ****ㅤ****ㅤ****ㅤ****ㅤ****ㅤ****ㅤ****ㅤ****ㅤ****ㅤ****ㅤ****ㅤ****ㅤ****ㅤ****ㅤ****ㅤ****ㅤ****ㅤ****ㅤ****ㅤ****ㅤ****ㅤ****ㅤ****ㅤ****ㅤ****ㅤ****ㅤ****ㅤ**_por ayuda._

**ㅤ****ㅤ****ㅤ****ㅤ****ㅤ****ㅤ****ㅤ****ㅤ****ㅤ****ㅤ****ㅤ****ㅤ****ㅤ****ㅤ****ㅤ****ㅤ****ㅤ****ㅤ****ㅤ****ㅤ****ㅤ****ㅤ****ㅤ****ㅤ****ㅤ****ㅤ****ㅤ****ㅤ****ㅤ****ㅤ****ㅤ****ㅤ**_Respiro agua.  
_**ㅤ****ㅤ****ㅤ****ㅤ****ㅤ****ㅤ****ㅤ****ㅤ****ㅤ****ㅤ****ㅤ****ㅤ****ㅤ****ㅤ****ㅤ****ㅤ****ㅤ****ㅤ****ㅤ****ㅤ****ㅤ****ㅤ****ㅤ****ㅤ****ㅤ****ㅤ****ㅤ****ㅤ****ㅤ****ㅤ****ㅤ****ㅤ****ㅤ****ㅤ****ㅤ****ㅤ****ㅤ****ㅤ****ㅤ**_Toso.  
_**ㅤ****ㅤ****ㅤ****ㅤ****ㅤ****ㅤ****ㅤ****ㅤ****ㅤ****ㅤ****ㅤ****ㅤ****ㅤ****ㅤ****ㅤ****ㅤ****ㅤ****ㅤ****ㅤ****ㅤ****ㅤ****ㅤ****ㅤ****ㅤ****ㅤ****ㅤ****ㅤ****ㅤ****ㅤ****ㅤ****ㅤ****ㅤ****ㅤ****ㅤ****ㅤ****ㅤ****ㅤ****ㅤ****ㅤ****ㅤ****ㅤ****ㅤ**_Respiro_**ㅤ****ㅤ****ㅤ****ㅤ**_aún más agua._

**ㅤ****ㅤ****ㅤ****ㅤ****ㅤ****ㅤ****ㅤ****ㅤ****ㅤ****ㅤ****ㅤ****ㅤ****ㅤ****ㅤ****ㅤ****ㅤ**_Los pulmones se _**ㅤ****ㅤ****ㅤ****ㅤ****ㅤ****ㅤ****ㅤ****ㅤ****ㅤ****ㅤ****ㅤ****ㅤ****ㅤ****ㅤ****ㅤ****ㅤ****ㅤ****ㅤ****ㅤ****ㅤ****ㅤ****ㅤ****ㅤ****ㅤ****ㅤ****ㅤ****ㅤ****ㅤ**_hunden y colapsan._

**ㅤ****ㅤ****ㅤ****ㅤ****ㅤ****ㅤ****ㅤ****ㅤ****ㅤ****ㅤ****ㅤ****ㅤ****ㅤ****ㅤ****ㅤ****ㅤ****ㅤ****ㅤ****ㅤ****ㅤ****ㅤ**_La vía respiratoria se _**ㅤ****ㅤ****ㅤ****ㅤ****ㅤ****ㅤ****ㅤ****ㅤ****ㅤ****ㅤ****ㅤ****ㅤ****ㅤ****ㅤ****ㅤ****ㅤ****ㅤ****ㅤ****ㅤ****ㅤ****ㅤ****ㅤ****ㅤ****ㅤ****ㅤ****ㅤ****ㅤ**_quema por el  
_**ㅤ****ㅤ****ㅤ****ㅤ****ㅤ****ㅤ****ㅤ****ㅤ****ㅤ****ㅤ****ㅤ****ㅤ****ㅤ****ㅤ****ㅤ****ㅤ****ㅤ****ㅤ****ㅤ****ㅤ****ㅤ****ㅤ****ㅤ****ㅤ****ㅤ****ㅤ****ㅤ****ㅤ****ㅤ****ㅤ****ㅤ****ㅤ****ㅤ****ㅤ****ㅤ****ㅤ****ㅤ****ㅤ****ㅤ****ㅤ****ㅤ****ㅤ**_líquido invasor._

**ㅤ**

Hundo los dientes en su brazo; con la nariz y labio superior atenazadas por una desgarrante dentadura. Sacudí la cabeza como un perro cazador, deshaciendo la fuerza en su agarre.

De pronto, mi cuerpo rodó por el suelo, tirando los muebles corroídos atravesados, hasta que golpeé la parte trasera de la cabeza contra la pared. El mismo brazo del soldado me había propinado un fuerte empujón que me lanzó como muñeca de trapo. Un dolor complejo y agonizante se instaló en mi clavícula.

Muy apenas consigo incorporarme, aturdida, sentada en el suelo. Más no le quito la vista encima al veterano, a quien había logrado hacerlo jadear del dolor: visiblemente en desventaja por la inmovilidad de las esposas, una mordida en su brazo y una mano aplastada por el efecto del atril del piano.

Con el cerebro en plena ebullición empecé a sentirme anormal. Asustándome por mi profunda desesperación. En mi mente no había bien ni mal, sólo lo que dictaban las circunstancias y la conciencia. Retrocedí y proferí un grito de determinación, me armé de valor y me abalancé sobre él.

Lanzo un recto derechazo hacía su rostro. El soldado, atento a la trayectoria del mismo, estiró su brazo y agarró mi puño, envolviéndolo en su enorme mano y me jaló hacia su cuerpo. Al estirar su único brazo libre, dejó expuesto los relieves de su cuello.

_«Te tengo»._

Dejé caer mi peso y sumando el total de nuestras fuerzas, mi cuerpo tomó impulso y descargué toda la energía en mi pierna derecha, apuntando abajo de su mentón. Mi bota, describiendo con un silbido un movimiento curvo, cayó con un sordo ruido por debajo de su mandíbula. Rogué que el golpe fuera certero. El mayor restalló su cabeza hacía atrás, los ojos se le pusieron en blanco y perdió el equilibrio. Sin soltar mi puño en ningún momento, se desplomó de espaldas y caí sobre su pecho.

Todo se sume en silencio, sólo escuchándose mi dificultosa respiración.

Mi pulso ascendió a más de cien pulsaciones a causa de la adrenalina, pero pronto descendió a su ritmo habitual.

La presión que rodeaba mi puño empezó a ceder y después se aflojó por completo, me arrastré en dirección contraria y me metí debajo del piano. Saliéndome por el otro lado, me apoyé en la pared para incorporarme nuevamente. Incliné la cabeza y miré sobre mi hombro, divisando el cuerpo que dejé inconsciente.

Inhalé el aire con un gemido largo y sollozante. También me sentía a punto de caer; me aferré al borde del piano y conseguí mantenerme en pie. La conciencia era como una ola que iba y venía.

Turbiamente, vi que grandes gotas de sangre caían sobre la superficie del piano, y me imaginé que debían salirme de la nariz otra vez. Me aclaré la garganta y escupí en el suelo. Toser me produjo un dolor intolerable en la columna, a la altura del cuello, un dolor que se fue reduciendo luego a una sensación dolorida, constante, pero soportable.

Poco a poco, conseguí ir recuperando el dominio de mí misma.

Dejé de apoyarme en el piano, me dí la vuelta y vi al soldado, tendido cuan largo era, junto al cenicero hecho pedazos. Parecía un gigante caído.

**— ...Cuando quiera, estoy lista. **

Sin embargo, me sentía mejor de lo que me había sentido en muchos días. Estaba viva. De pura suerte, más bien que por haberlo planeado, había encontrado quizá la única manera que podía sacarme del atolladero.

Las piernas temblorosas bajo mi cuerpo se dirigían a la ventana semiabierta. Hasta que se escuchó un sonido seco, como cuando uno golpeaba la pared con una pelota. Y fue el sonido de mi cuerpo, agotado y exhausto, cayendo de rodillas al suelo a pocos metros de la ventana. Los músculos atrofiados no dieron para más. El estómago se retorcía. Las sienes me querían explotar.

Ahora estaba a cuatro patas, como un animal mortalmente herido, intentando avanzar. Sentí sudor frío y colapsé.

Observé, impotente y perdiéndome en un letargo tranquilizador, una figura oscura —como un cuervo— posándose en la ventana. Sus garras clavándose bajo las astillas de la madera. La ave carroñera aleteó con fuerza y desesperación, gritándome a través de su pico.

Dejé caer débilmente el brazo que extendía hacia aquella criatura antes de perder la conciencia.

**ㅤ**

* * *

.

.

.

Fin del Acto II.

.

.

.

* * *

**Author's note:**

ㅤ

¿Review, favoritos? _S'il vous plaît !_ㅤ❤ㅤ¡Me animaría mucho (en serio)! ¡Espero leernos pronto!

ㅤ


End file.
